Nightfall
by Lady Kina
Summary: When a battle between brothers break out, one ends up in a whole lot of trouble. But can one remember all of his past when his past, is no more? yaoi, twincest, semi yoh torture. HaoxYoh REPOSTED VERSION!
1. I

disclaimer: I do not own it.

kina: I finally reposted this thing...gomen nasai to my readers. I was fixing it up.

kasu: thank you kali-chan for helping!

kina: kali-chan is my cousin. anywho, enjoy the reposted version of Nightfall!

-----

Asakura hao glared furiously at his twin who stood, panting before him. He hated the little brat. Yoh Asakura, his enemy, his brother, his other half. How he had come to have such a nuisance for a brother was beyond him, but he no longer cared at that point. The only thing that was on his mind, was to kill him. Yes, kill Yoh.

'Why can't you understand Hao, humans are trying to help the world!' Yoh said, practically shouting.

'Humans are pathetic, they deserve to perish with the rest of you weakling shaman!' Hao spat.

'And if you do win and revamp the world, what then?! What will you do after you've fulfilled your 'dream'? You'll die eventually, alone and miserable!'

'That's not true!' Hao told him, his spirit of fire firmly grasping Yoh and lifting him into the air. 'I am right, I am always right! So don't you dare say stuff about me wen you barely know who I am!' Hao told him, his spirit's grasp around Yoh tightening, making the younger twin scream in pain.

'I know a lot more than you think...' Yoh managed to cough out, staring at Hao who raised an eyebrow at his statement.

'you're lying, you don't know how it is to be alone, to be hated for who you are.' Hao said softly, looking away as he mentally ordered the spirit of fire to put Yoh down.

Yoh gently touched the ground, looking at his brother questionably before taking a daring step towards him. Hao only flinched as he raised his head to look at Yoh, his eyes narrowing as he discovered Yoh's intentions.

'Stay away.' He ordered.

_No_, Yoh thought mentally as he stopped about a foot in front of Hao. Yoh smiled suddenly as he gently touch Hao's shoulder. Hao looked at him, all signs of anger had left Yoh, nothing but that pureness. He pulled away, glaring at him.

'Stay away.' He repeated.

'Nii-chan, I know perfectly well what it's like, being hated cause you're different from others... Why won't you let me help you?' Yoh asked. Hao clenched his fist, his eyes narrowing to slits as he looked at Yoh.

'Because I don't want your stupid help!' Hao said before roughly punching Yoh in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree a good ten meters away from them. Hao walked up to him, crouching down to see if he had caused any real damage. He sighed and pressed two fingers against Yoh's forehead, chanting something in a low whisper before picking him up. Hao ran a finger along Yoh's jawline before they disappeared in a lick of flames.

-----

Yoh's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up, a silent groan escaping his lips when a throbbing pain shot through his head. He whimpered, his fists gripping locks of his hair as he tried to make the pain go away. He dug his head into his knees, tears dwelling at the corner of his eyes. What was happening?

Suddenly, the pain stopped and he froze when a hand touched his shoulder, gesturing for him to raise his head. Yoh looked up into a pair of identical black eyes that seemed to bore into his with a great deal of power. Then a smile graced the long haired boy's lips as yoh tried to develop why the boy looked so much like him.

'Ohayo Otouto, sleep well?' Hao asked, moving away from Yoh's side so that he could walk over to the closet to take something out for him to wear. Yoh blinked then looked at the boy with wide eyes, he had just called him Otouto...did that mean...this boy was his brother?

'Not just you brother, your twin Yoh.' Hao said over his shoulder as he pulled out a simple orange and white kimono, placing it next to Yoh who turned his body so that his legs hung off the side of the bed.

'If you my brother...then why don't I know about you?'

'You don't know about me because you lost your memories.' Hao mused, slipping Yoh out of his shirt and pants, leaving him with a pair of scarlet blue boxers. He slowly helped Yoh with the kimono, tying the sash around his waist before summoning a brush to work with his hair. 'Besides, even before, you knew not of me.'

'Oh...was I not suppose to know you?'

Hao smirked at that, 'No. You weren't.' Hao told him, turning Yoh around so that he could work with the back side of his hair. But Yoh stopped him from doing so as he took Hao's hands, looking into his eyes sort of pleadingly.

'Please tell me.'

Hao's smirk broadened as he nodded and took Yoh's hand, dragging him outside the room and down the hall. Yoh tried to keep up with his 'brothers' fast pace and ended up bumping into him when Hao stopped at a door.

'This is my room...not many get to see it...your the first.' Hao said, unlocking the door and roughly shoving Yoh inside, closing it behind him. The fireplace on the right wall immediately lit up, illuminating the room enough so that Yoh could see everything.

A large bed stood in the middle of the room, the red satin sheets matching the pillows perfectly. There was only one window in the room, a large one that was covered by a black curtain and looked as if it was barely ever opened. There were two sliding doors that led outside, two other doors that lead elsewhere and a bookshelf or two filled to the brim with a certain selection of books.

'You see...I live here with opacho, my most trusted follower. For the past fifteen years, I've been watching over you...making sure that the people around you, mainly our parents, treated you properly. Some time around last year, you ran away because of something you 'father' did and you somehow managed to lose you memories... I found you unconscious in the forest not far from Itsumo.'

'How long was I out?'

'For a good month...don't worry, I took care of you.'

'You mean I was in a coma?' Yoh asked. Hao opened his mouth but then decided to just nod his head, pulling a few books out from one of the shelves.

'I want you to read these, all of it, I don't care how long it takes as long as you read it. Starting next week, when you've gotten most of your strength...and color back, we'll start furyoko training.' Hao said, handing him the three books before heading over towards the dresser where he pulled out a stone tablet.

'Um...what are you talking about?'

Hao looked at him with a blank stare, maybe he over did it a bit to much. 'You don't know anything about furyoko do you?' Hao asked, a frown creasing his lips when Yoh shook his head. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'Then we'll start with the basics.'

-----

I looked at my brother with a sort of angered expression before I stared down at the big chasm. Hao didn't really mean what he said did he? Hao only smirked and leaned against one of the trees, his arms crossing over his chest. 'Well?'

'Well what?' I asked, hysterical. He only laughed and tossed me the stone tablet he had shown me back in his room two days ago. I looked at it strangely before back up at my brother who took a seat on the ground.

'you take the path along the side of the chasm until you come to the waterfall where it cuts off. But it doesn't, it leads to a secret cave behind the waterfall. Get to that cave. If you fail, you start all over and I add a penalty.' Hao started explaining.

'What's the penalty?'

'I'm not going to tell you. Now, if you manage to get into the cave, without waking the spirit that lives there, then you can just follow the path until you get to a yawning pool. There and until you get there, you won't be able to eat. You have until five o clock. It's now twelve past one.'

I looked at Hao glumly, he really was going to make me do this. With a sigh, I stepped onto the first of many steps that led down into the fog below. I put the stone tablet in my pocket and took it a step at a time. Sadly, the steps were wood and most of them were slimed so it made it extremely difficult to not fall, and holding onto the walls didn't help, because they were just as slimy.

I yelped suddenly as I slipped and fell off the step, a warm pair of arms just as quickly wrapping themselves around my waist, keeping me from falling to my death below. I looked up at hao who smiled at me for a faint second before dropping me back down right where I started.

'Can't I wear shoes or something?' I asked. Hao just shook his head.

'Think yoh; there's a key to everything, you just got to find the right one.' Hao said. I wasn't sure exactly what he meant but I bet it had something to do with everything he had been teaching me for the past day or so. I frowned as I started counting the steps.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7

I kept going until I reached sixteen where i once against fell and started all over. That was eleven more steps then the last time, I just had to make sure I went real slow.

Then a song popped into my head and I slowly started to hum it, trying to make my nervousness go away. I stopped for a second, I could tell the step before me was way to slippery and I would most likely not be able to jump over it, afraid that, doing so, I would just slip on that one as well.

I thought of what hao said...a key, so if there was a key for everything then was a key to this exercise. I just had to figure out what it was. I closed my eyes, maybe the furyoko I had...was the key and all I had to do was somehow concentrate it all to my feet. I sighed, Hao still hadn't taught me that.

Maybe this was that lesson... to teach me to concentrate my furyoko on a part of my body and keep it there! That is what I had to do. But the question was: how? I closed my eyes and emptied my mind, like hao told me, to find that swirl of energy located somewhere inside my mind. When I had found it...I imagined my feet and then imagined my furyoko swirling around them, making it a grip-type shoe. I slowly opened my eyes and took a step forward, not doing anything until I had my other foot right beside me.

It worked and I slowly stepped onto the other one below me. It creaked but the chasm made it echo. I closed my eyes tight and shrunk back when I heard a low growl coming from the waterfall. I watched in shock as a big, monstrous spirit pulled himself out of the water, his watery eyes glaring at me as if I had just done something very, very wrong. I opened my mouth, oh yeah...this was easy.

The water spirit then attempted to take a swipe at me but I ran forward, not much caring about how slippery the steps were, but how big that hands on that things were ! I yelped and ducked when it shot a wave a water that missed my head by three inches. I swear, Hao must really be enjoying this and when I'm done, I'm gonna hurt him so badly! I saw the waterfall but the spirit got there before me, his face smirking as if it had won.

I took a fighting stance, I wasn't going to lose now...not when I wanted to kick his –and Hao's-- butt so badly. I was in no mood as I grabbed the stone tablet hao had given me earlier. I looked at it once more before running towards the spirit, plunging the rock into his watery chest. The spirit suddenly disappeared and I just stood there, totally confused. Wait...how did I do that?

/Good job Otouto./ I heard Hao praise me mentally and I smiled, it felt nice to get a comment like that instead of a negative one complaining about how lazy I am or something else Hao found wrong with me. So without another thought about the spirit or what could be in the cave, I ran inside and immediately fell down a tunnel. It was literally one thing after the other today.

When I finally landed on something, that I suspected was the floor, I tried to look around. It was so dark... I couldn't see a single thing. I groaned and reached out, hoping to find some sort of a wall but instead I just kept walking forward until my hand pressed against one. I believe this was a senses test...

one that I couldn't use my eyes for. But I had my ears, nose and touch to use in this situation. Somehow, it felt like an exam...

I walked forward and kept doing such until I hit another wall, turning left down the path. I kept doing this for what seemed like a long time until I finally saw a light coming from around the corner. I stopped, this could be a trap. I banged my head against the wall, why did Hao have to make things so hard. With a sigh, I stepped around the corner and found some pool type of thing.

It was the yawning pool! I had done it, I had finished Hao's exercise without dieing, breaking a bone or going mentally insane.

'Why are you so over-joyed Otouto? Who said we were done?'

I saw Hao sitting on the other side of the yawning pool, his hand dipped slightly in the water as if testing to see how cold or warm it was. I moaned and slumped to the floor, glaring at him steadily...I hated this. Hao kept his eyes on the glowing waters and I watched, slightly uninterested at what he was doing. 'Since you fell twice on the stairs, that's two oranges missing from the fridge. Then there's also the spirit, which U told you not to wake. But did, so there's another two. Making four.'

My eyes widened, that was the penalty?! I lost two of my precious oranges because I had slipped and had woken some spirit?! Argh, I couldn't take this. My poor precious little oranges! He only laughed and got up, shrugging his poncho off his shoulders. I watched as it pooled at his feet, noticing hao was now looking at me expectantly. 'oh, and to finish this 'exercise' you must hit me, either punch, kick or tap. Your choice.'

I was totally speechless, how was I supposed to hit Hao? I couldn't even measure up to his speed, I wasn't even close to his power. 'Can I do something else?' I asked, giving him a pleading look.

'Sure. You feel like doing a handstand for three hours without tipping over the jug of water that'll be on your feet?' I groaned and shook my head.

'how bout something else?' I tried again, seeing if I could getting a much more easier thing to do.

'Alright. How bout you do whatever I say for the rest of the night?' Hao smirked in the way that I knew wouldn't be good if I chose that option. But I was hungry and not exactly in the mood to fight Hao...more so, I didn't even know _how _to fight.

I nodded slowly, taking his hand. Hao gave me a close eyed smile, I just know somethings going to happen.

-----

Yoh walked down the hallway, in his hands, one of the books Hao had given him. He found, instead of being lazy all the time, why not read one of the now many books Hao had given him? He was still lazy, but it was mainly in the morning when he either just woke up or was to tired to get up from his bed.

Hao had given him the day off to do what he wished as long as he stayed in the proximity of the manor. Meaning he could also go outside in the courtyard. But it was raining and he didn't exactly feel like getting wet. He sighed and placed the piece of paper he used as a bookmark on the page he stopped at then closed the book.

Where was Hao? He thought. He hadn't seen his brother all day and this worried him a bit considering by now, hao would've checked up on him at least for the fifth time that afternoon. He frowned and started heading towards his brother's room, knocking silently on the door before entering.

He frowned, he wasn't here. Then he noticed that the patio door was left ajar by a wood block and he raised an eyebrow as he walked towards it. He slid open the door and stepped outside, squinting to see if his brother was out in this rain.

He slumped his shoulders and sighed, Hao was stupid to be out here in such cold rain. He'd get sick.

Yoh placed the book on the floor before stepping down the step and onto the soggy grass. He strolled over to Hao who was busy looking up at the sky, not noticing his twin's presence.

'Nii-Chan?' Yoh asked, taking hold of Hao's sleeve, getting the elders attention. Hao blinked and looked down at him, frowning when Yoh tugged on the sleeve of his kimono.

'What is it Yoh?' Hao asked.

'Please come inside...you're going to get sick.' Hao scoffed at that, his eyes locking with Yoh's.

'You shouldn't care about that, I won't get sick.' Hao told him, caressing Yoh's cheek with the back of his hand.

'But I do care, your my Nii-Chan.' Yoh whimpered, tugging on Hao's sleeve more impatiently this time, pulling him back towards the house. Hao sighed and let Yoh have his way, no use in fighting with Yoh unless you were prepared to go through the whole pout, whine and I-hate-you thing.

Yoh smiled and grabbed a towel from Hao's private bathroom and began drying out the other's long brown hair. Hao slowly untied the sash to his kimono and let the wet material slide off his back and onto the floor. Yoh gulped and hastily looked at the ground when Hao slipped out of his boxers.

'What? Were twins Otouto, we have the same parts. Besides, how do you think you stayed clean when you were asleep for a whole month?' Hao asked, watching in amusement as Yoh's face went totally blank, like he had seen a ghost (which is pretty ironic considering he sees ghost all the time)

'You mean...?' Hao nodded, the smile across his lips widening. 'And you...?' Hao nodded once more.

'So you did...?' Hao murmured a small yes before pulling on a clean pair of scarlet red boxers. 'Oh my god! You pedophile!'

Hao's mouth dropped and his eyes widened considerably, he was certainly not expecting that... he quickly recovered his composer and with a sigh, he rubbed his forehead. 'No...Otouto...don't take it that way. I just...made sure you had baths and changed your clothes. I didn't touch you any other way than for that.' Hao said, placing a dark button-up shirt upon his frame the proceeded with buckling his baggy black pants.

'Oh close that yap, I didn't touch you that way for crying out loud!' Hao said, annoyed. Yoh nodded and walked out of the room, heading back towards his so that he could change. Hao banged his head against the wall, a good intention gone bad, he thought before disappearing in a lick of flames.

OWARI!

kina: chap 1 is done. now onto the rest. though i have so many other tihngs to do, i have to finish spell-checking them all, correct then in other terms, and then i have that stupid math exam this week...anywho, ish tired.

kasu: then go to sleep!

kina: can't...must study!

kasu: oh well...review.

ARIGATO!


	2. believe

Disclaimer: Look towards the first chapter!

Kina: Hi! I'm back, right before I got on my vacation I decided I wanted to post chapter two up.

Kaya: Pomato!

Kina: I changed a whole heck of a lot around with this chapter and the next to follow, so forgive me if the scene that was taken out, was booted to chapter 7. heh...enjoy!

-----

Yoh didn't say much until late afternoon, he wasn't mad at his brother...no, he had stopped being mad at him around supper. He guessed what Hao had done during the time he was in a coma was just for his well-being. He really couldn't complain with that.

But now, he had the nasty guilt in the pit of his stomach. He still hadn't said sorry to his brother yet, he should but he didn't feel like facing Hao at the moment. He was to embarrassed about the whole pedophile thing.

With a groan, he flopped down on his bed, letting the book he was reading fall to the floor. Yoh didn't notice someone enter the room and pick up the book, placing it on the dresser. Hao looked at him with a sort of...gloomy look as he sat down on his twin's bed, his hand raising to wring itself through his long hair.

'I'm sorry.' Yoh heard his brother murmur, his eyes looking over towards the elder Asakura who held a strained look. He blinked, had Hao just said sorry? He sat up, bringing his knees to his chest to wrap his arms around them.

'What?'

'...I'm sorry.' Hao repeated, bitting his tongue. He really truly didn't like saying sorry because he never had to say it before. But this was different because it was Yoh he was saying it to. Yoh was him, so there wasn't really much of a difference.

'Why are you sorry Nii-Chan?' Yoh asked, looking at his brother with a sort of concerned look. He knew Hao well enough to know that something was wrong when he was apologizing.

'I'm saying sorry for this morning. I didn't mean to make it sound like i had touched you like that.' Hao said.

Yoh smiled softly, leaning over to press a soft kiss to hao's cheek. 'No, I'm sorry, you had every right to do what you thought was best for me. I thank you.' Hao looked at Yoh uncertainly before capturing Yoh's lips in a kiss. Yoh blinked, a light blush creeping across his face as he realized what hao was doing. But he didn't pull away...he didn't want to. Hao smirked and gnawed on his twin's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Yoh gave it and Hao quickly pushed his tongue past Yoh's lips, searching every crevice and memorizing the sweet taste of oranges. He pulled away for air, earning a small whimper from Yoh who was sad he had to go and break it off.

'Your very welcome.' Hao said before leaving the room.

Yoh touched his lips, a ghost of a smile spreading across them as he lay back in bed and allowed sleep to take him over.

-----

Hao walked down the people crowded streets, his hand firmly gripping Yoh's so that he wouldn't lose him. the younger twin was busy admiring the town, because, since his amnesia, he had never seen one.

Hao stopped and looked up at the piercing and tattoo salon, smirking deviously as he dragged Yoh inside.

'Good evening Hao-sama.' A girl at the counter bowed slightly to Hao who only nodded, eying the multiple pairs of earrings in the case. Yoh blinked and watched as Hao asked the lady to take out a single diamond stutted earring.

'Nii-Chan, are you sure about this?' Yoh asked as the elder Asakura brought him behind the counter and into a booth.

'Of course I'm sure, it's about time you got one.' Hao said, sitting in the chair, crossing his arms as he waited for the girl to come back with the selected earring.

'Is that your Otouto hao-sama?' The pink haired girl asked, spitting her gum out in the garbage before taking the earring gun from the tray she had on the desk, placing the stud in the whole. Hao nodded.

'He's awfully cute for him to be your brother, ne?' She smiled at Hao before applying the disinfectant on Yoh's ear. She pressed the trigger on the gun and Yoh closed his eyes when he felt the pin strike through the skin. She put the gun down and attached the bulb at the back.

'There...all done. Since I owe you from last time...he can have them for free, I'll take it out of my pay.'

She washed her hands, drying them with a towel before she bowed her head at Hao, at Yoh then walked over to the cash register where another customer waited.

'Ow...' Yoh finally said when the girl had left. Hao laughed softly, taking Yoh's hand and pulling him out of the shop.

'well, one thing on the list is done...now we need to find you some suitable clothes.' Hao murmured to himself as he turned the corner. Yoh frowned, somehow, he knew this was going to be a long day.

-----

A purple haired boy walked down out of the store, one hand full of groceries while the other was shoved into his pockets. Baka anui and his pig-like eating, he thought bitterly as took the escalator up to the food court, it was around lunch and he was hungry.

He stepped in front of subway and ordered a simple sub, a drink of Pepsi and a double fudge cookie. He took a seat at one of the unoccupied tables and began eating, his thoughts going over some of the anui's good and bad qualities. He stopped when he noticed a short haired boy walk by him and stop at the sushi bar, calling for his brother who slowly caught up to him.

'Nii-Chan...can we eat sushi then, since you don't like pizza?' Yoh asked, looking at his brother sort of pleadingly. Hao smiled and nodded, he liked sushi. Yoh clapped his hands together, happy that Hao actually said yes to one of the restaurants considering he turned all the others down.

Hao rolled his eyes and ordered two small plates, telling the man very strictly what he wanted on each plate. Yoh looked around and noticed the purple haired boy staring at him. He blinked and smiled, waving a hand at Ren who just continued to hold that perplexed look.

Hao saw Yoh waving at somebody and he turned to look, glaring at the Tao for a short while before smiling, ordering Yoh to follow him to a table. Yoh looked at the boy once more, a sudden pain shooting through him before he complied to his brother's order, running to catch up with him.

Somehow, he felt like he knew the boy from somewhere...

Ren shook his head, Yoh was with Hao? How? Yoh shouldn't even be alive after what he heard Hao had planned for him. He was there when Hao took his unconscious friend away...what was happening?

Yoh took a seat next to his brother who had already started eating, smiling when he found Hao almost done and him, barely started. He picked up the fork and slowly began eating, tasting the food before swallowing it. Hao smirked and poked his fork into one of Yoh's California rolls, lifting it off the plate and into his mouth. Yoh frowned and looked at Hao who only laughed, pressing a kiss to the younger's cheek.

Don't worry Yoh, I'll give you something later tonight as a token of my gratitude for the sushi.' Hao whispered in his ear. Yoh smiled and nodded, that sounded good.

'Hey nii-Chan, did you know the purple haired shaman who was looking at me before?' Yoh asked. Hao shrugged his shoulders.

'He's none of your concern Otouto, just another shaman eating lunch in the same place as us.'

'But then why did he look so surprised when he looked at me? Did I know him?' Yoh continued.

'You met him once about a year and a half ago, I suppose. But forget about him alright? He's not exactly the best of people.' Hao smiled reassuringly, ruffling the younger's hair.

-----

I sat silently on the couch, in my hands a book called 'moby dick'. I noticed Hao frown and take a seat next to me, his hand reaching over to close the book and placing it on the small table next to him. I turned my head to look at him with questionable eyes.

Hao cupped my chin and leaned over to press his lips against mine. His free hand raised to stroke my cheek and I sat there somewhat confused.

When I pulled away, he grinned and and slid away from his seat, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room. I followed him until we came to a part of hao's manor that I had not ventured to. I blinked and looked at him.

'What are we doing?' I asked.

'You'll see.' Hao said before he opened the door, shoving me inside. I couldn't see a thing but when Hao stepped inside, the room immediately lit up and I gasped in astonishment. I had not seen such a beautiful room before... it was almost as big as hao's bedroom, it had almost all the same stuff in it. But with the little here's and theres, made the room very different at the same time.

A king sized bed was in the middle of the room, neatly made and ready. The curtains we're closed but I didn't mind since I had come accustomed to the darkness in Hao's room. There were two doors on one of the wall, one leading to what could most likely be the private bathroom and the other...to a closet perhaps?

'Do you like it?' Hao asked, looking at me with a somewhat curious expression.

'I love it, it's so beautiful.' I told him as I finished googling over the room.

'Good, it's yours.' Hao said. I blinked and looked at him with a questioning look.

'Mine?'

'Yes, yours. Opacho and me thought it was about time you got your own room. That's why I've been... more than occupied for the past few days.' Hao explained. I grinned and hugged him, yelping slightly when we fell to the floor. 'I'll take that as a thank you?' Hao asked.

I grinned. 'Arigato...nii-chan.'

'It feels weird to be called that.' Hao stated bluntly.

'Ara, and you think being called otou-chan is?'

Hao laughed at that. I cocked my head to the side, I never really heard him laugh...it's quite soft, it's beautiful and soothing. I like his voice, especially when I can manage to make him laugh like this. It's rare, as is his smiles. I noticed, that over the past few weeks of me being here, Hao has different smiles. There are the one's for his followed, the one's for his enemies and then there's that single one for me. It makes me feel special.

OWARI!

Kina: Chap2 is done and I feel good.

Kaya: Why so?

Kina: no reason! Any who, review please!

ARIGATO!


	3. that

Disclaimer: I do not own it...

Kina: Hallo, this is the third chapter of Nightfall and i hope you like it. Regretfully, I noticed there's not a lot of RenxHoro like I said there would be, but I fixed that up and made a HUGE assessment to the seventh and eight chapter.

Kaya: yes, took her awhile, her first RenxHoro in a long time as she had so many doubts, which is the worst thing to have when your writing THAT part of the story. Then there we're the parents, I swear, they never left us alone and it became even harder to write it...oh well, read on, my readies! Read on!

-----

Horo frowned and stared at Ren who paced silently back and forth in the kitchen, his hand behind his back and his face looked awfully thoughtful. Horo sighed, he'd been at that for three hours now, not even stopping to refill the empty cup of coffee he held in his hands.

'Ren...um...care to explain why your pacing around?' Horo asked. Ren blinked and stopped, looking at him for a second before taking a seat on the chair Horo had pulled out for him awhile ago.

'I saw Yoh...' Ren said, looking into his cup, frowning. Horo's eyes widened as he shook his head.

'W-wha? How?' Horo wanted answers. when did you find out, where did you see him and a whole bunch of other questions that popped into his head all at the same time, rushing to get out.

'He was with Hao at the food court in the mall around lunch today.' Ren sighed, he should have done something, anything to take Yoh away from Hao when he saw his old friend. But he was to busy gawking that he had lost that chance...he felt stupid somehow for letting Yoh slip out of his grip again.

'H-Hao has him?' Ren nodded.

'We should tell Anna, I'm sure she'd want to know this.' Ren said, pulling his cell phone out from his pocket to dial the number. He frowned and gave the phone to Horo, Anna was still mad at him for painting her room purple instead of pink.

'What? Ren!' Horo tried to take hold of the phone when a voice shot through it but he dropped it on the floor and sighed.

'Moshi moshi, can I speak to lady Anna please.'

Ren groaned and sat down in the chair, he could tell by the way Horo shivered against the phone that Anna was already in a bad mood.

'Ogenki desu ka, Anna-san...' As Horo started explaining what Ren had seen at the food court, the Tao went downstairs to get the ice cream, he was hungry...

'Hai, Anna...no, no we haven't...no lies...hai...hai...iya...iya...hai, doo Anna-san.'

When Horo had finished he put the phone back on the receiver and sighed, this just wasn't his cup of tea.

-----

Hao opened his eyes, smiling when he noted how cute Yoh looked when he was asleep. He brushed one of his bangs away and pressed a soft kiss to his twin's forehead before getting quietly out of bed.

First things first, he thought, he needed a shower. A nice long one.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door so that he wouldn't wake yoh. With a small sigh he looked at himself in the mirror before heading over to the shower to turn on the water, adjusting it until it was just the right temperature.

He stepped into the shower, tilting his head back to allow the water to wash over him. He frowned as he thought of the Tao back at the food court...stupid idiot...did he know what kind of damage he could have caused if Yoh remembered him? Yoh would've gone into marvaletic shock and then the whole plan would be ruined.

It was Ren's fault and he'd make sure the Tao paid for it, he wasn't in the mood to zap Yoh's memories again, especially since it took him a long enough time to recover. Annoyed, he rested his head against the wall of the shower, closing his eyes.

So many things could go wrong. But then, he could also use it as an advantage. He could turn his brother against his old friends the next time he saw them. Which would be soon because the shaman fight was coming up in about a month.

With a groan, he slumped against the wall until he was seated on the floor, his legs brought up to his chest. He opened his eyes when the bathroom door opened and Yoh stepped in, dumping his dirty clothes into the hamper before he noticed Hao staring at him from the bottom of the shower. He raised an eyebrow.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm sitting in the shower.' Hao responded.

'Why?'

'Because I want to. Care to join me?' Hao asked sarcastically, smirking slightly when Yoh walked over to him, taking a seat outside of the shower.

'It's uncomfortable sitting like this.' Yoh complained, leaning against the wall in a tired fashion, looking over at Hao who simply rolled his eyes.

'Oh well.'

'I suppose you have something planned for today...some weird exercise or something?' Yoh asked.

'Oh yes...very rigorous...today, I'm going to teach you a new move and if you get that done with before supper, I'll teach you something else.' Hao whispered. 'Something more important.'

yoh sighed in disappointment as he leaned back against the wall.

'Nii-Chan?' He heard his brother hum meaning he had gotten his attention. He closed his eyes. 'What are parents like? I mean...not in a bad way it's just, this question has bothered me so much over the past few days.'

Hao looked at him.

'Like, in the books you have, there are so many types and each person is different in their own way, has their likes and dislikes but they still manage to live under the same roof. Were our parent ever like that?'

Hao reached over, enough so that he could slap Yoh hard across the face. Yoh's head swung slightly from the impact and his finger touched his now swollen cheek. Hao had gotten out of the shower and pulled his robe back on.

'Unless you feel like being stuck in the basement for a month I suggest you don't you ever talk about our parents in this household.' Hao murmured before disappearing in a lick of flames. Yoh sighed and rested his head against his knees...he just wanted to know.

-----

Yoh walked along the dirt path that ran through the forest, his hands shoved into his sweater pockets and his eyes glued to the ground which he walked on. It had been three days since they had arrived at patch village and all he could do was wait and wait until the shaman tournament picked up again. He had passed the preliminaries easily but now he was worried whether or not he could live up to Hao's now increased expectations.

He frowned and stopped in his tracks, someone was watching him. Yoh spun his head around and his eyes darkened as he tried to figure out who it was. It wasn't hao...

he shrugged his shoulders and continued, he could always destroy the poor soul later when they were in a more open area. He didn't feel like taking down part of a forest just to find some shaman who was stalking him like he was some sort of prey.

He smiled before he came to the great spirit lake, taking a seat along the sand. He heard the crunching sound of someone approaching and he looked back over his shoulder to see the purple haired boy walking up to him. He smiled at him then returned his attention to the water that swished forward and back, splashing against the rocks that lined the shore.

'Hey Yoh...it's been awhile hasn't it? Since we've last talked with each other.' Ren said, trying to start a conversation.

'...We've never talked with each other.' Yoh looked at him indulgently, he wasn't sure why this person insisted on talking to him, he knew what the boy now thought of him.

'Sure we have...two years ago. You don't remember?' Ren tried to stay calm, but it was proving difficult when Yoh acted like this. 'Don't you remember Manta, Ryu, Faust, Horo, Chocolove, Lyserg and Anna?' They were all your friends and they still are.' Yoh eyes saddened slightly...Anna?

'I don't remember anything alright?! I lost my memory last year and I scarcely know who the hell you are, let alone everyone else!' Yoh said, his voice rising as he got up and made his way over to one of the big rocks that hung over the side of the shore, shadowing a small part of the water beneath it.

'If you don't remember anything, why do you remember Hao? Explain that!' Ren yelled back, grabbing a hold of Yoh's shoulders.

'I don't remember Hao, I don't remember anything from my life before I met him, I barely remember how I used to be! Trying to remember is so hard for me because it hurts, so I give up! Give up and let my brother do what he pleases, because he's the only thing I've got right now!' yoh screamed. He didn't know why Ren got him so angry, he didn't understand why he was suddenly bursting everything out to him.

Ren frowned and slapped him across the face, bringing him back to his senses.

'But you have a lot of people who care for you and that'd like to be with you again! Don't you see, you have a lot more to gain from friends then you do from Hao! He's only using you Yoh, to get what he wants!' Ren looked at Yoh, his eyes furrowed as he watched the young Asakura shake his head.

'No!' He said firmly, shoving Ren away before running off, tears falling from his eyes. Ren sighed, that probably hurt Yoh more than he wanted it too.

-----

He couldn't say anything, not a thing as he sat with the utmost quietness in his bed, his arms wrapped loosely around his legs. Hao said he could stay there as long as he liked because Hao didn't feel like bringing Yoh to the stadium for the first match they had when he was in such a bitter mood.

Yoh slumped his shoulders and looked out the window at the rain that continuously fell to the ground in big hard drops. He slipped out of bed and walked over to the door, opening it to step outside. Maybe he should kill himself, do something as long as it stopped hurting so much.

Everything from two days ago came back to him...Ren, what they had said, everything and it made him think about where he stood. Was he with Hao...or with them? Who was the real enemy and who was his true friend?

_'You're sorry? Aren't you mad at me?' A short, blond haired boy asked._

_'Why should I be? You followed me because I denied knowing you at school, right?'_

_'Aha! So you **were **faking it!'_

_'Heh heh heh. Look, if my secret gets out at school...everyone will drive me crazy.' A short haired boy said._

_'...Secret?!'_

_'Yeah, I came here for advanced training. I'm a shaman...'_

Yoh dropped to the floor, his head pressing against the wet wood. He screamed, his voice losing itself in the wind as he screwed his eyes shut. It hurt...it hurt so much. He felt as if his head was going to explode or something. He wanted it to stop but this time it wouldn't. Tears spilled from his eyes as he tried to lean against the wall. He found a pair of arms wrap around him but his eyes gave way and he fell unconscious.

OWARI

Kaya: Oh my god! I can't believe you wrote that...

Kina: wrote what?

Kaya: poor yoh[starts sobbing

Kina: oh well, as you know on July 14, Saturday, me and meh family are going on a 2 week vacation, one week at my aunties mansion and another at my cottage. I might get to sneak on, but it would only be for other people's stories, not my own cause my aunt ain't got no USB drive. :(

Kaya: Kyaa! You're spending you're birthday in New York!

ARIGATO!


	4. no one

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king. Happy?

Kina: Arigato Kali-chan for spell-checking and doing all the grammatical stuff for me while I was on vacation.

Kali: C'est rien., C'est rien. I had to do something while you left me in Canada.

Kaya: Are you upset case Kina took me to New York and not you?

Kali: Oui. Why could I come?!

Kina: Because I took you somewhere already, it was Kaya's turn!

Kaya[sighs deeply... please enjoy chapter four of Nightfall!

-----

Opacho sat silently in the chair her master had given her, her short legs barely touching the ground, letting her swing them back and forth as she watched Yoh. She held a small smile as he flipped through one of her picture books, a tray of food placed next to her. She grabbed an apple and looked over at her master, he'd been unconscious for three and a half days now, she wondered when he'd wake up.

She frowned, Yoh had caused Hao much grief during these past few months and Yoh had yet to notice. She slipped off her chair and replaced the cloth on Yoh's head with a warm one from the bowl on the floor. He stirred at his eyes furrowed as if he was having a nightmare. Maybe he was just asleep.

A knock came to the door and Hao walked in, motioning for Opacho to leave the room for a short while. She smiled and nodded, she needed a break. Hao ran a hand through his long hair before glancing at the younger Asakura, a frown creasing his lips.

'You're stupid you know? Trying to remember, you could have killed yourself.' Hao whispered, caressing his twin's cheek before sitting down on the bed. He sighed, Yoh wanted his memory back now more than ever...before, he would have just laughed and told Yoh how stupid of a person he was for wanting such a silly thing. But now...he wasn't sure what to think of it.

Yoh was hurting so bad because of what he did and it was only getting worse. Maybe...maybe he should just give up his plan. He should, but he wouldn't...not yet.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Yoh's lips before leaving the room, letting Opacho back in.

the little African girl noted how the air was more calm, like Yoh had just been relieved of something... or someone.

-----

Anna sat at table, her hand cupping her chin with utmost calamity. She sighed and closed her eyes, this Yoh and Hao nonsense was an eye sore.

'Tamao have you been able to spot Yoh yet?' Anna asked, looking over at the pink haired girl who gulped and shook her head.

'Yoh-sama's aura is really low, almost uncatchable because of it. But I've c-charted out the area and he seems to be in this location. A-around there.' She stuttered, pointing to a circled place on the map.

Ren leaned over her shoulder, looking at the marked spot.

'I was there three days ago...I didn't see anything.' Ren remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

'That's because your too weak to see it.' A sickly sweet voice said from behind and they all turned to see Hao leaning against the door post, a smirk spreading across his face.

'Hao...' Anna breathed, looking at him with dim eyes.

'Aa, the famous itako...it's a pleasure to mean with you again.' Hao said, watching as Ren kept from attacking, gripping his shirt furiously.

'I presume Yoh's with you?' Anna asked.

'Not exactly. He's more so unconscious in his room, his thought's lost somewhere between this world and the next.' Hao mused, his smirk widening when he watched Anna drop her glass of tea on the floor.

'You bastard! How could you let someone like him go that deep into the other world? What kind of a person are you to do that?!' Anna yelled, punching Hao hard across the face.

'That's the second time you've punched me, you should watch your behavior, itako.' Hao murmured, kicking her square in the ribs, sending her flying into the wall.

'Give us back Yoh.' Ren demanded.

'If you want him so badly, have him...for the time being at least.' Hao said, holding out his hands when Yoh appeared in his arms. He smiled and pressed the younger against his chest. 'You can keep him, until he wakes up...I'm sure, he'll want to return to me.' Hao said, placing Yoh on the floor before he disappearing in a lick of flames.

'Kisama...' Ren cursed, nudging Ryu to pick Yoh up. Anna shook her head and wiped the dust off her dress, at least they had Yoh back...for a while anyway.

'Ryu, put him to bed...' Anna ordered Ryu who nodded and dashed off down the hall.

'Question, why did Hao give us Yoh?' Chocolove asked, raising a finger.

'Probably just to tease us or something...things get weird when it comes down to Hao and Yoh.' Manta said, sighing softly, it felt weird to have Yoh back...it really did.

----- Yoh's pov

I opened my eyes and i immediately sat up in bed. Where was I? This wasn't Hao's room, or my room... or any other room in the house because all of them were either a red or dark color. This room was mud wash white.

I slipped out of bed and walked over to the open door where I looked down the hall...I certainly wasn't at Hao's house. Suddenly, I fell to the floor and a weight pressed against my back.

'Ohayo Yoh!' a girlish sounding voice greeted me and I looked over my shoulder at a green haired boy who stood next to the blue haired one who sat on my back.

'Get off.' I said firmly, I didn't know who the hell these people were and I really didn't want to find out. The blue haired boy frowned and rolled off of me, allowing me to get up. 'where am I?'

'In a house with everyone.' The boy, after prodding his mind, was named Horo. I sighed, great, I was with a bunch of people claiming to be my long forgotten friends...I banged my head against the wall.

'Why exactly?' I asked, looking down at Horo who shrugged his shoulders.

'Hao left you here two days ago, saying you could stay here for awhile...' Horo said. The green haired boy frowned up, kicking Horo in a way I presumed was not a friendly gesture.

'Lyserg, you bastard, he has a right to know.' Horo whispered, looking at me before walking down the hall. 'Come, I'm sure the others would like to know your awake.'

I followed the boy rather reluctantly, I really didn't want to be here.

We walked into what looked like the kitchen and I spotted a few familiar faces...Ren, Anna and Manta.

They all looked at me as if I had just popped out from a grave or something. I frowned and kept my eyes glued to the floor.

'Yoh-dono! Oh how glad I am to see you are alright Yoh-dono!' A samurai looking ghost grabbed a hold of my shoulders, shaking me like I was some sort of rag doll. I pulled away, looking at him questionably.

'He really has lost his memories...' An Elvis looking man said and I just glared at him, an angered expression taking over my features.

'What wrong Yoh? Won't you say hi to Amidamaru? He _is _your spirit ally.' Manta said. I looked back at the samurai who seemed somewhat sad.

'But I already have a spirit ally.' I said, quite bluntly. Amidamaru's eyes widened at my words and I just watched as he started crying big waterfall tears.

'Who's your new spirit ally?' An African boy asked.

'As far as I'm concerned, it's none of your business.'

'Yoh...did Hao ever tell you anything about your past? Something, anything?' Anna asked.

'No.' Yes, I thought. But that was totally confidential. she knew I was lying but she didn't say anything about it...I knew she'd try again later.

'Did he touch you?' I opened my mouth, what was I? Some criminal being interrogated but some dim witted cops?

'No.' I repeated. That again, was a yes.

'If he has, has he ever told you about a plan or something?' Lyserg asked.

'No.' quite frankly, all of these answer were yes but I lied because they had no right to know about Hao's plan's, secrets or of anything else.

'Yoh, do you like Hao?' Anna asked what seemed to be the final question. I leaned against the wall, my arms crossing over my chest.

'Yes.' I said. She looked at me.

'Do...you like him, like him?' Ren asked...I frowned and looked at the tao somewhat calmly. I couldn't deal with this...not now. With a new vigor I left, walking out of the house and down the street where other shamans passed me, looking at me, thinking things I didn't want to hear.

-----

I sat silently on a large rock that over looked the great spirit, my legs pulled up against my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around them. I shut my eyes and dug my head against my knees as I let out a soft sigh.

I didn't understand. Who was I?

I frowned, truthfully, I didn't know. My dreams during the time after I had tried to remember...confused

me. I really didn't know what to think of them...were they dreams or memories? I couldn't tell...but not one of them had Hao in them, they were all of Ren, Horo, Lyserg, Anna and everyone else. What do I believe?

I let my eyes wander until I found myself staring down at my reflection in the water, was I really the person I saw in the water? Or was I some one else? I shook my head and shot a rock into the lake, my reflection pitapatting in the ripples the rock had made.

I got up and looked over at the waves that hit against the rocks father along the shore. Suddenly, I was splashed with water as a long raven haired girl sped by me. I blinked and looked at her questionably as she turned around and stopped.

'What are you doing?' I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

'Surfin' I suppose.' She said, pressing the peddle on her board that lifted her up until she was eye level with me.

'Oh...What is it your riding? Some kind of surfboard?'

'No...its an air board, I'm an air bender.' She said, smiling at me as she pulled her dreadlocks into an elastic.

'You mean you control the air?' She nodded and jumped off her board, landing next to me. She smiled and bowed her head.

'Yeh, you can say that...I'm miyaki, it surely is a pleasure Yoh Asakura.' She looked up at me with a small grin as if I had just said something that made her perk up.

'You know me?' I questioned, examining her board curiously. 'How does it work?'

'The connector, the green circle connected to the bottom on the board lets the air travel through it and makes it float above things like land and water. And while its doing that, I use my hands and other parts of my body to move the board in the direction I wish to go.' She paused for a second, 'And yes, I know you.'

'How?'

'Let's just say I know a lot of people who have loads of information.' Her red eyes gleamed as she continued talking about how the board worked. What a strange girl.

-----

Hao sat silently along the walkway, his feet dipped in the puddle of water below him. He sighed and looked up when Yoh appeared in the courtyard, his legs giving way to allow him to sit. Hao smiled, it was about time Yoh came back. The younger Asakura looked at him, frowning slightly when Hao leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

'Ohayo Otouto. Ogenki desu ka?' Hao asked, picking his twin up in his arms, carrying him bridal style to his room. He placed Yoh down on the bed before heading over to the closet.

'...' Was the only reply he got from Yoh who leaned against the bed post, closing his eyes.

'You seem confused Otouto...is something wrong?' Hao asked, smirking slightly when Yoh gave him a half glare.

'Why'd you do that?' Yoh got up and let Hao take off his clothes, placing the orange and white kimono across his back, trying the sash.

'No reason Yoh...I just thought you'd like to be with them one more time before I got rid of them.' Hao whispered in his ear, bitting at the lobe playfully.

'What do you mean?' Yoh pulled away from Hao who raised an eyebrow, laughing softly. 'Your going to kill them?'

'Yes...why? They're no one you know so why should you worry?' Hao looked at him expectantly.

Yoh shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know..I mean, nii-chan...do they have to die?'

'Yes.' Hao said abruptly, firmly gripping Yoh's wrist and pulling his forward so that his lips attached to Yoh's, forcing his tongue through the other's lips. The younger's eyebrows furrowed as he pushed Hao away, looking at him warily before walking out of the room, things were just going to fast for him...

OWARI

Kina: wow...things are spiraling downhill for Yoh and it seems things are just gonna get worse...

Kaya: What will happen to Yoh's 'used to be' companions? Will Hao ever lighten the fuck up? And will Miyaki come to Yoh's aid when it is most needed...?

Kali: You sound like the loser narrator who does the commercials for CTV...I'm ashamed of you both!

Kina and Kaya: oh shut up! Find out on the next chapter of Nightfall coming next month! So long!

ARIGATO!


	5. can

Disclaimer: no...

Kina: hi!

Kali: chapter 5 is here, so have no fear, now let's start the show, so that we can go!

Kaya: rhyming nit.

Kali: thank you...

Kaya: you're welcome...now, please enjoy!

-----

Hao looked over his twin once more before nodding in approval. Yoh smiled weakly at this as he watched Opacho run down towards the patch stadium. He frowned, pulling on his gloves he let a small sigh escape his lips before glancing over at Hao who preoccupied himself with getting the rest of his attire.

He looked himself over in the mirror. A black slated coat that trailed down until it reached his knees, a white tang top looking shirt and a pair of baggy black pants. He smiles spite himself, he didn't look half bad for something he thought truly didn't suit him...

'Ready Otouto?'

Yoh blinked, noticing the hand that rested firmly on his shoulder. He nodded slowly and turned to face Hao who held out his other hand for him to take. He took it and let himself be pulled down the hall and out of the manor. He kept up with his brother, his eyes scanning over the large stadium that could be seen in the distance.

_I wonder what will happen? Will I lose? Win? What?_ Yoh thought somewhat nervously as he came to the stairs that lead to the participants entrance. Hao looked over his shoulder and smiled.

'Don't worry so much Otouto...you'll do fine.' Hao reassured, smiling slightly.

_Will I?_ He asked himself mentally. He truly didn't know. But he knew what Hao had told him to do was something he truly didn't want to. He had to kill them. He frowned at that, Hao wanted him to kill somebody as a test to see if he was truly worth the supposed gift Hao wanted to give him. Bless the poor souls he had to fight.

Hao let go of his hand suddenly when they came to the entrance of the battle arena, leaving Yoh there for a minute. Yoh grasped his hands, he was nervous...boy, was he nervous. He felt sick at the pit of his stomach and he had gotten a sudden headache. He really wasn't in the mood for all this, but Hao was making him do it and he truly didn't want Hao to start the whole anger issue where he starts swearing at him for the incompetence he had.

'Is Yoh-sama okay?' Opacho asked as she came up behind him. The younger Asakura shrugged his shoulders, right now, he couldn't tell.

'Y-yeah...I'm fine Opacho, don't worry.' Yoh said, looking down at the little African girl who nodded, smiling at her master softly. Hao came back into the room, nudging Yoh towards the battle grounds where the crowds had started cheering. Not for them of course, for the other team...the ice men.

-----

Ren ran down the dirt road, groaning at how late the anui had made them for the battle between the hanagumi and the ice men. Horo ran not far behind him, trying hard to make Ren calm down but it wasn't exactly working as he noticed the tao pick up pace.

'Ren...' Horo whined, stopping to catch his breath.

'What? I want to see Yoh...I want to make sure the rumor going around isn't true! How can you just stand there, come on! Move your ass!' Ren ordered, now really angered.

Yes, he had heard, the rumor's going around that Yoh Asakura was going to kill someone today... he couldn't believe it...no, not Yoh. He frowned and grabbed Horo's arm, if only the anui hadn't suddenly decided to take a dump right before they left, they would have have gotten there on time if the anui also wasn't this slow.

They made it to the stairs and started climbing, Ren still dragging Horo up the stairs because the blue haired boy's legs had given out a while ago. 'H-hey Ren, wait.' Horo stopped, making the tao stop as well. Ren rolled his eyes and spun around.

'What?'

'What if you see something? Like something you wouldn't expect...what will you do?' Horo asked.

'I don't care about that...only Yoh, I want to see for myself that the things people are saying aren't true. I don't want them to be true...Yoh can't kill and he never would. Never.' He replied, looking at the blue haired boy somewhat sadly. Horo frowned.

'Ren...do you like Yoh?' he asked, looking over at the Tao who had tripped on the step, his eyes widening slightly. Horo bit his lip...so he did like Yoh. 'No...never mind Ren, come on.' Horo helped his friend up before opening the door that led to the seats.

What they saw...they did not expect.

Yoh stood silently in the middle of the platform, his shoulder length hair blowing slightly in the wind as he licked his lips from the specks of blood that stained part of his face. His eyes were darkened and he held a small frown as the spirit of water let the leader of the ice men drop to the floor.

Ren had frozen completely in shock and Horo just couldn't say anything...he didn't know what to say. He spotted Anna sitting in the front row, along with everyone else who seemed just as shocked as they were.

Hao smirked deviously, Yoh was now ridden of his thoughts towards killing...well most of them. And all it took was a small push to point him in the right way...his way. He looked up at Yoh's former friends before telling Yoh mentally that they could go back to the manor. Yoh nodded and started walking back towards the camp, his hand taking Hao's.

'Congratulation's Yoh. I am proud to see that you've used your skills wisely and that you've proved your worth of my present.' Hao whispered to him, leaning over to press a small kiss to Yoh's cheek. The younger Asakura looked down at the ground...he felt strange, it felt strange...to have something missing.

----- Yoh's pov.

I stared endlessly out at the rain, my arms crossed over my chest and my hands fisted in the sleeves of my kimono. I frowned and took a step back so that I could close the patio doors. I stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do next. I glanced over at the somewhat badly wrapped present Hao had given me when we got back. I still hadn't opened it, and it had been a day already. I wasn't in the mood.

I sighed a let myself flop down on bed, letting my eyes close as I thought of how much I missed just lazing about and doing absolutely nothing...for a good long while. I listened carefully to the thought's of every shaman here, using my reishi to pick out certain one's that interested me.

Ren amused me during these times, I could just listen to his thought's for hours and wonder how long it'll take him to notice how much I've changed. That, and knowing about the crush he has on me...well, I can't help but want to listen a bit longer...then, all of a sudden he changes to Horo...the anui who he also has a crush on.

I blink, Hao's left his mind open today and, as if curious, I prod his mind..it's not like I'll find anything... maybe just a few ramblings before he notice's me and puts that annoying barrier back up. I yelp suddenly as I find myself slipping off my bed and onto the floor. I rub my head and grab a pillow that followed me to the floor and placed it under my head. The floor seems more comfortable at the moment.

_You know...Otouto, it isn't always best to read my mind. _A voice rang through my head suddenly and I couldn't help but smile.

_Why? Are you a nasty thinker?_ I asked mentally.

_Oh yes...I imagine you in a thong each night and wonder whether or not I should be disgusted or highly aroused._ A small laugh and then silence as I open my mouth...

_Do you really think that?_

_...Does it look like I do?_ I laughed and rolled over on my stomach, resting my head against my crossed arms.

_At times._ I replied, smirking when I heard him laugh inwardly.

_Oh really?_ A weight suddenly pressed against my back and I turned my head enough to stare at my brother who held a small smirk.

_Is that the attire you chose to wear when you decided to come into my room, or was that just something you did because you weren't comfortable in the clothes you were wearing?_ I asked.

'Neither. I just felt like wearing my boxers. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that.' Hao whispered in my ear, bitting the lobe playfully. I pouted and moved so that he wouldn't be able to bite at me. He frowned and I closed my eyes when I felt a small pain shoot through my head.

-----

Hao looked down at his brother who groaned from the slap he he just received, a frown creasing his lips as he moved down to attach his lips to Yoh's neck. He sucked on it for a short second before moving slightly so that he was sitting back down but with Yoh on his lap.

'Now Otouto...did you really think I'd not punish you for such and act of disobedience?' Hao asked huskily, his hand undoing the sash of Yoh's kimono, his hand slipping in through his boxers to grab hold of his member. The younger Asakura gasped and tilted his head back, his eyes closing in discomfort as Hao slowly ran a finger along him, stroking him teasingly. Hao smirked and gently rubbed against him, his lips attaching to the nape of Yoh's shoulder.

'H-hao...please, stop.' Yoh begged silently, he didn't want to do this...he had to much to think about...he didn't know why he couldn't just push him away...maybe it was because his hands were held tightly in Hao's other hand...maybe it was because his mind was somewhat lost...maybe it was because he just enjoyed this.

'Stop? You want me to stop? Why? You don't like this?' Hao questioned, raising an eyebrow at Yoh who shivered when he began to pump his erection. Yoh moaned softly, leaning against Hao...he opened his mouth to reply but nothing would come out except for a small whimper when Hao stopped his actions.

Hao pushed Yoh off of him, no longer amused he got up and strolled over to the door. He looked back at Yoh who sat with his back facing him before tossing a package in his direction.

'That's for you...from your friends.' Hao said, closing the door behind him. Yoh stood up and walked over to the bathroom where he turned on the water that slowly started to fill the bath. He stared at the package he had received from, most likely, Anna and some other mentionables. He frowned and closed the door, his kimono pooling at his feet as he stepped into the warm water.

He rested his head against the rim of the bathtub, his eyes closing as he concentrated on problems that he wanted solved. The major one was his memory but he pushed that aside for the other things...which was not a lot considering most of them were about stuff not exactly important.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the tub, his nose barely touching the water as he stared straight forward. Somehow, it was impossible to relax...he kept thinking about the box he had just gotten from Anna and them then about Hao who seemed to become more of a grouch every time he saw him.

He groaned and gingerly pulled the plug and got out, grabbing the towel from the counter and wrapping it around his hips. He strolled into his room, over to the closet where he put on a simple extra large shirt and a pair of jeans, putting his hair into a ponytail, he headed outside. The rain had stopped and the sun had appeared through the last gray cloud. He felt like seeing Miyaki, he liked her...and it was much more better than dealing with Hao and everyone else.

-----

Yoh found Miyaki on her board again, this time just floating over the water in a slow manner. She was laying down, her feet dipped slightly in the water and her arms crossed behind her head. She blinked when she noticed Yoh then waved, sitting up.

Yoh smiled slightly and waved back, coming up along the shore. She moved forward, patting the back of her board, motioning for Yoh to join her. Yoh hesitantly sat down , his legs falling down on each side like she had done with hers.

'So, what's up?' Miyaki asked, turning around so that she faced Yoh.

'Everything I suppose...' Yoh replied, his eyes scanning over the great spirit.

'Can you give it a little more detail?' She laughed softly, moving her hands so that the board swerved more towards the great spirit. 'Why don't you tell me from the beginning?'

'You really want to know?' Miyaki nodded.

'Well, I don't remember much before the accident I had two years ago. Hao told me I always was with him, so at the time, I just took that as something that would keep me going for awhile. I started to retrain myself and got my spirit, the spirit of water not soon later. Then came the shaman fight and everything just started to...not work. I found out a lot of stuff I didn't know...' He paused, taking a small breath before he pressed his hands against the metal of the board.

'I found out about people who said they were my friends and about a family I was told never existed and how it hurt to remember all this. If I tried, a sudden pain would hit me as if someone had just knocked me with a metal baseball bat and I'd fall unconscious. When I woke up Hao would always tell me to forget about everything. And I would. But now, I'm unsure, what am I? Am I someone who used to be good, cheerful and easy-going like Ren and everyone else say? Or am I a bad emotionless bastard like my brother who doesn't give a shit about anyone else but himself and his only shaman world?'

Miyaki sighed and cupped his chin, lifting it so that she could better see his face. She noticed the sadness that lingered deep within his eyes, hidden by a mask. She saw the pain, the sorrow and everything that he felt during the past two years. She noticed this and immediately thought of how this boy had come to such a problem.

'Show me something, like a trick you can do with water.' Miyaki suddenly said, dropping her hand back to her side, the board stopping in the middle of the lake. Yoh gave her a questioning look.

'What do you want me to do?'

'Anything!' Miyaki said, somewhat excitedly.

Yoh shrugged his shoulders, his eyes scanning the lake as he thought of something to do. With a small smile, he turned his hand upward and moved it back slightly. Suddenly, a dolphin made of water came out from the lake and jumped over them. The board then started to move as Yoh continued making small notions with his hands, and at times, his feet.

The board moved quickly through the water, a whole pack of dolphin's swimming and jumping all around them. Miyaki had started laughed as she watched the small spectacle...Yoh really was good at this. Then as the board started to slow down, a large water whale sprang out of the water, flying right over them and landed on the other side, splashing the two of them. Miyaki smiled happily as she gave Yoh a hug.

'That was beautiful!' she said, tying her dreadlocks back. 'And you know what, I think, for your problems, you should look towards yourself and ask your heart what it really wants.'

Yoh smiled and nodded...he liked Miyaki, she was someone better than her brother at times...like a friend. He froze suddenly when he noticed another presence and his head turned to see Hao sitting on a rock, his chin resting in the palm of his hand and that sort of frustrated look in his eyes.

'I'm sorry Miyaki, I have to go.' Yoh said quietly, getting up. He bowed at Miyaki before running over the water towards his brother who silently waited. Miyaki got up on her board and it slowly started moving towards shore.

'Nii-chan...' Yoh wanted to say something more but Hao had punched him hard across the face, making him fall to the floor. Hao looked at his hand before glancing down at Yoh.

'Go home.' Hao ordered his twin who nodded and got up, immediately teleporting to his room back at the manor. The elder Asakura then turned his attention to Miyaki who was glaring at him, not the bit amused at what he had done to Yoh.

'How can you just do that to him? Don't you see what you've already done?! Isn't that far enough?' Miyaki asked, practically yelling as she slammed her board into the sand.

'Don't talk to him. Don't look at him. Do even think about him.' Hao said, clenching his fist, this chick personally got on his nerves and if it weren't for Yoh liking her, he'd kill her on the spot. He frowned and started heading back towards the manor.

'I'd hate to see the day when you finally achieve that dream of yours...' she cursed, watching as the Asakura ignored her. 'You'll break him...' Hao stopped this time, his head turning towards Miyaki who slowly started to disappear into the cold breeze. She looked at Hao once more before shaking her head, vanishing completely.

Hao didn't say anything, nor did he think anything up. He couldn't come up with some sort of explanation as to why she said that. He wouldn't break Yoh...maybe close to breaking point. But never break him, he'd be more so useless after that. Though it was a good idea, he thought against it.

OWARI!

Kina: ne-ya! yams (that's a yawn by the way...) ish tired

Kali: then go to bed!

Kina: can't. Must. Write. Next. Chapter... groan 

Kaya: puts Kina to bed please review and i give big imaginable hugs to you!

ARIGATO!


	6. wipe

Disclaimer: lookie! I bought shaman king off of Mr. Takei! scoffs yeah right...

Kina: hallo!

Kali: Kaya's on vacation with her family in Cuba on a luxury cruise ship...

Kina: lucky her...

Kali: yeah... sighs must be great...

Kina: groans don't push it...anywho, enjoy!

-----

Hao leaned against the door to Yoh's room, his arms crossed over his chest as he thought of things to say if the boy awoke. One was that he had gotten bored and decided to see him, the other was that he just came in to say that he was sorry...he groaned, he hated being confused. He _hated _it.

With a sigh, he turned the knob and walked into Yoh's room, closing the door with a small click. The room was dark considering the curtains were drawn and the small candle he always had lit was blown out, leaving a vanilla smell lingering in the air. Random clothes were tossed on the floor and a few pillows from the bed had found themselves half way across the room where they shouldn't be.

Yoh lay asleep on the floor, a single, thin red sheet adorned his frame, keeping him warm. His hair was tied back loosely and he held an extremely calm face. Hao smirked and knelt down, brushing a strand of Yoh's hair behind his ear. With a frown he gently picked Yoh up and placed him back in the bed...

he grabbed the sheet off the floor and placed in over Yoh, tucking him in.

_'I'd hate to see the day when you finally achieve that dream of yours...' She cursed, watching as the Asakura ignored her. 'You'll break him...' Hao stopped this time, his head turning towards miyaki who slowly started to disappear into the cold breeze. She looked at Hao once more before shaking her head, vanishing completely_.

Hao shook his head...Miyaki was wrong. He wouldn't break yoh, he succeeded in making his twin stronger now all that was left was becoming one. He smirked, _may sweet dreams come to you, otouto... _

He pressed a kiss to Yoh's forehead, a small smirk playing across his lips before he disappeared in a lick of flames. The younger twin stirred, a small mewl escaping his lips before turning over and falling back asleep.

_Nii-chan..._

-----

Horo sighed as he looked over at Ren with a bored expression, how long did it take to someone to cook a bowl of soup in the microwave? He groaned and banged his head against the table, he was starving! It had been an hour already! And all the boy was making was tomato soup!

'Ren! Will you hurry up?!'

'You try using a microwave!' Ren yelled back, looking over his shoulder at Horo who got up and walked over to him.

'Watch. You put soup in microwave. You close door. Then you put in how long you want to put it in there for. When it dings, you take it out and place it on the table...now, how hard is that?' Horo explained, doing what he had just said before lifting an eyebrow at Ren who gritted his teeth.

'Kisama! No your just being a smart ass.' Ren said, poking Horo roughly in the chest before heading towards the fridge to take out the milk.

'No...you're just in denial because for once, I know something you don't.' Horo mused, sticking his tongue out at the tao who shot the now empty bottle of milk at his head. 'Alright, alright. I'm sorry.' Horo apologized, making sure he didn't start another fight.

'Sure you are..' Ren said, rolling his eyes. Horo frowned and shoved Ren against the wall cabinet, an arm resting above the Tao's head.

'Are you saying I'm a liar?' Horo asked. Ren blushed slightly, shrugging his shoulders when he noticed that Horo was merely playing with him. The anui smirked before leaning down, his lips attaching to ren's. Ren blinked, what in hell was Horo doing? He frowned but didn't move because he found he didn't want to... why?

'I am not a liar.' Horo said when he pulled away, turning towards the microwave that had gone off. Ren lifted his hand to touch his lips, a confused expression lingering in on his face.

'But you're a very bad kisser.' Ren finally said.

Horo pouted slightly as he wrapped his arms around Ren who glared at him with his golden eyes. 'Am I really that bad?' he asked.

Ren sighed, 'No...you're a great kisser...I'm just good at saying negative comments.'

Horo grinned and pressed another kiss to ren's lips, slowly lowering him onto the table. Ren looked at Horo curiously before his eyes wandered over to the microwave that beeped.

'I think...I should get that.' Ren muttered as he tried to shove Horo away. But Horo held him down, his lips pressing against his neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin.

'forget about it...' Horo whispered against ren's neck as he heard a small mewl come from the younger shaman.

Tamao hesitantly came down the stairs, looking into the kitchen to see Horo and Ren making out on the kitchen table. Her eyes widened and she blushed deeply as she turned around and headed back up the stairs.

'Anna-can, i would f-forget about that sn-snack...' Tamao stuttered as she walked into Anna's room. Anna lifted an eyebrow before he heard the loud moans coming from downstairs. She blinked a bit before returning to her T.V drama.

-----

Yoh sat silently before the fireplace, his hand etching across the sketch book in his hands, _what to draw..._he thought as he tapped the black chalk against the floor. His eyes brightened suddenly and he found himself drawing a chibi version of him and Hao. He smiled and wondered if that was what they looked like when they were younger.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him against another's warm body. Yoh tensed when a pair of lips found his neck, nuzzling it slightly. 'What are you drawing?' Hao asked against Yoh's skin, his eyes closing for a faint second.

'Nothing.' Yoh said, closing the sketchbook so that Hao wouldn't be able to see the drawing he had started. Hao frowned and took the book, leaning back so that he could better look at the drawing.

'You're very good for someone who never knew how to draw.' Hao commented, grabbing the chalk from Yoh's other hand, using his twins back for a desk as he tried to complete the drawing. Yoh looked over his shoulder at Hao who held a small smirk as he placed some finishing touches on the drawing.

'Are you still mad at me?' Hao questioned, placing the sketchbook between them so that he could concentrate on his twin who looked back at the fire. Yoh frowned, was he mad at Hao?

'I don't know.' Yoh finally replied, leaning against Hao. The elder Asakura just stroked Yoh's hair, his other hand tracing circles on his arm.

'You're not frustrated for what I did?'

'Why should I be?' Yoh asked silently. All he heard was a small hum from the other boy who got up, letting Yoh do the same.

'Yoh...what do you want in life?'

Yoh lifted an eyebrow at Hao's question, frowning as he thought over a suitable answer.

'Nothing really..just to stay with you.' Yoh said after a while of thought.

'Is that really what you want?' Hao took Yoh's hand, their fingers entwining. The elder twin examined their hands carefully before looking over at Yoh. 'Think about it.' Hao said before leaving a very confused Yoh standing in the middle of his room. Yoh shook his head, what was that all about?

-----

I had another relapse... when i woke, I found myself lying next to Hao with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his head buried into my back. I sighed, I wonder how long it's been since I've been awake...I couldn't tell because Hao didn't have anything electronic, including clocks. So finding out what time it was, was out of the question. All I knew was that it was some time around midnight because I could no longer see the moon through my window.

Frowning, I turned over slowly enough to make sure I wouldn't wake my brother and wrapped my arms around him. I examined the calm expression on his face and wondered if this is what he looked like when he wasn't busy trying to save the world or seduce me or anything else that concerned that mask expression.

Was I the only one who got to see him like this, so calm and peaceful? Was I the only one he would show his true self too? I couldn't tell but all I knew was that I enjoyed seeing him like this. I never liked the facade he held when he so ruthlessly killed someone...I really enjoyed it when he put those emotional barriers down and just...relaxed. It was a specialty when he even cracked a smile, a real one.

Now I wonder what happened to Hao to made him so angry all the time, and me being his twin, why aren't I the same? Mentally, I shrugged my shoulders...maybe it was because I was raised differently?

Who knows, maybe Hao just thought it was easier being evil that it was being good. My thought's stop though, when he stirs and his eyes flutter open. He looks at me for the longest of moments and does absolutely nothing.

With a small upturn in his lips he rests his head against my chest, his grip around my waist tightening.

I tried to pull away but he just groaned and pinched me with his nails. I stopped and sighed, no use in fighting unless I wanted a burnt ass. _I gotta go pee..._ I told Hao mentally and I just heard a soft laugh erupt from his lips before he slipped out of bed.

'Go then...' Hao mused. I nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom. When I had finished my business I sighed and walked back into my room. I looked over at my brother with somewhat tired eyes as he made he sat up in bed.

'Hao...do you think, what we're doing is the right thing?' I asked, obviously I said the wrong thing cause

he suddenly got up just to slap my hard across the face. I fell back from the impact and rubbed my now bruised cheek.

'don't dare question my motives.' He warned before leaving the room. I lifted an eyebrow, what was going on?

---- no pov.

Hao sat silently before the fireplace in his private room. His eyes reflecting the flames as he drummed his fingers against the armchair. He sighed slightly as he glanced at the hand he used to hurt Yoh, what had he done that for? Well, he thought, whatever the reason, it must've been a good one.

A knock came to the door but Hao paid no heed to it as opacho stepped into the room, closing the door silently behind her. She looked at her master with a somewhat curious look, the expression on his face was one she had not seen in quite awhile.

'Is Hao-sama alright?' She asked.

Hao nodded, 'I am fine. Where is Yoh?'

'Yoh-sama is in his room, reading.' opacho told him.

'Ara, I'm surprised to hear that...Opacho, for the remainder of the night, I am not to be disturbed.' Hao said as he got up from his seat, the fire immediately dimming as he walked over to the door.

'Hai, Hao-sama!'

-----

Yoh sat comfortably on his bed, him reading a book he had picked from Hao's library while he thought of what a weird idealization he suddenly had with the wondrous pages that held such information about the past. He looked up from his readings though, when his brother walked into the room.

'Good evening nii-chan.' Yoh greeted his twin who only nodded, taking a seat next to him. Yoh frowned and cocked his head to the side. 'Is something wrong?'

Hao shook his head, 'No, I was just thinking.' Hao stated, looking at Yoh with sly eyes as he watched the younger twin put his book down on the bureau next to him.

'Thinking 'bout what?' Yoh asked.

'Things I really shouldn't think about...But you know, my thought's aren't the cleanest of ones and right now they certainly aren't clean.' He drawled, realizing how weird he made that sound just now. 'What I'm saying is that, Yoh Asakura, I believe it's high time you got laid.'

OWARI!

Kina: Weeeeeeeee! What a cliffie huh?

Kali: YOU ARE SO EVIL! HOW CAN YOU JUST STOP IT THERE?!

Kina: swirly eyes from Kali's loudness because i can be as i want, i author...you grammar girl/ best friend.

Kali: now i have to wait a month to proof read chapter seven? pouts 

Kina: yes...you do. Thank you for reading this chapter! Review please!


	7. the

Disclaimer:I do not own shaman king.

Kina: Okay...this story has now become 'M' rated for it will be come far more...sexual, tortual an mentally mind boggling (cause this is the chapter where I have so many PM's asking when i was going to write it).

Kaya: squeals Kyaa! I have waited so f-ing long for this chapter, I swear, -almost- everyday, she received a PM from me, not only on the Internet, but on her phone!

Kali: Chapter stalker! points finger at well, read on yaoi lovers, read on!

-----

Yoh's eyes widened as he looked at his twin in disbelief...

'N-nani?' Yoh asked as he saw his brother roll his eyes.

Hao leaned over, his lips almost touching Yoh's, 'Otouto, I think it's time you feel what it feels like to be one...' Hao whispered before capturing his brother's lips in a kiss, his eyes locking with Yoh's wide ones as he roughened it. He pressed a hand down on Yoh's inner thigh, making the younger one gasp, letting hao's tongue invade his mouth. Yoh shook his head and he attempted to push Hao away but ended up being forced down into the bed, caught between the older shaman's arms and legs. He moved his head to the side and made their lips part.

'Oh my god Hao! What are you doing?' Yoh asked through panted breaths as he noticed the smirk on Hao's lips.

'Isn't it obvious, otouto?' Hao questioned, his hand slipping up under Yoh's shirt, gently massaging one of his nipples. Yoh held back a small gasp as he tried to pull away from him.

'But...this is wrong, we're brothers, twins for great spirits sake!' Yoh exclaimed, jabbing Hao square in the jaw. He froze and examined the older twin who gave off a frustrated sigh as he bit his lip. He glanced down at Yoh before he leaned down to press his lips to Yoh's ear.

'Otouto, I suggest, that if you're going to do that again, be prepared for the consequences. Because we can do this the easy way...or the hard way, it's all up to you.' Hao whispered snidely in his ear before he lowered his head just slightly to nip at Yoh's neck. He took in Yoh's scent, he had waited too long for this, and now, when he was finally going to take what was his, he felt triumph. But he also felt something else...pity.

Asakura Hao pitied his brother.

What was his reason? He wasn't too sure him himself.

He just grinned and bit down into Yoh's neck, earning a low groan from the younger boy who shook his head continuously. He _wanted _this.

Sure, for the past while he had felt something for Hao, he didn't mind the kisses but this...was pure pleasure for him. But that little part in the bottom of his heart told him that this wasn't right. Okay, he wanted to have sex, what teenager wouldn't? But with your own brother?! No, that just wasn't right...

While Yoh was busy lost in thought, hao slowly started to undress the younger boy, taking in every detail as if his otouto was a precious piece of art. Hao smirked as he teasingly nipped one of Yoh's hardened nipples, swirling his tongue around it before moving to the other one and doing the same.

'H-hao, please...stop.' Yoh begged as he felt Hao's slender fingers trail down to the rim of his pants, tugging impatiently.

The fire shaman looked at him with a sly look, no way was he going to stop now that he knew there wouldn't be a chance to do this again. So with a devious smile, Hao pulled down his twins pants and boxers to reveal Yoh's manhood.

Yoh shook his head, and quickly slid away from his brother's grasp, scrambling off the bed and onto the floor. He blinked away his tears before attempting to leave the room but Hao firmly wrapped an arm around his waist then pulled him against himself.

'Tsk. Otouto, I expected you to behave more after what you did before...but I guess that won't happen.' Hao whispered as he shoved Yoh up against the wall, holding Yoh's arms up above his head. Yoh winced slightly when Hao slapped him across the face, his head swinging to the side just slightly.

'Stop...stop...please.' Yoh whimpered out as hao ran a slender finger down Yoh's stomach to his member, grabbing it roughly. Yoh tilted his head back and tried to force down the moan that threatened to escape his lips.

Hao bit his tongue as he began to gently stroke and massage his brother's length, scoffing when Yoh tried to resist the urge to give in. Yoh looked at Hao through clouded eyes, still trying to put up a fight. He knew hao wasn't going to stop, no... he was going to keep going until he got what he wanted. So with a new vigor, Yoh roughly kicked Hao back, watching as his brother hit the floor with a thump.

Hao wiped his cheek as he glared over at Yoh who had backed into the corner of the room. Yoh could see that Hao was angry as he pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face into his knees.

All was silent, the only thing Yoh heard was the sound of the crickets outside chirping away, and the wind that blew against the walls as if they were trying to sneak in. other than that, he heard nothing but his raspy breathing.

Yoh yelped suddenly when Hao roughly pulled his head back by his locks of hair, making sure Yoh was looking right at him before slapping him hard in the face. Yoh whimpered as he locked eyes with Hao who held a frown. Yoh tried to struggle again but Hao roughly shoved him into the carpet.

'You're really asking for it aren't you?' Hao asked as he inserted a finger into Yoh's entrance, not bothering to stretch him or do anything of the sort. He wanted to see Yoh in pain...he wanted to make sure his younger brother would get it into his thick head that he was the boss. Yoh let out a moan and tensed when Hao wiggled in a second, then a third. He watched Yoh's pain stricken face quench when he splayed his fingers.

'Hao...' Yoh whimpered out when his brother removed his fingers, his fists clutching the carpet as he tried to distract himself, to look away. His eyes rolled up to the shadows that danced on the walls, mocking him, making fun of him because he was weak. He decided it best to close his eyes, to keep them shut so that he wouldn't be able to see what Hao was doing to him...

The elder twin scoffed at Yoh's impudence as he undid his pants, tossing them in any random area as he flopped Yoh over onto his stomach. Yoh turned his head to the side as Hao hoistened his hips. Yoh tensed and awaited for the pain he knew was soon to come.

And it came to soon, in Yoh's opinion as Hao thrust into him. Yoh screamed through his teeth as he clutched the carpet desperately, seeking comfort in nothing but the harsh fabric that he was getting a rash from. Hao grinned as he picked up the pace, thrusting into Yoh almost completely as he indulged in the moans and screams that came from Yoh's bruised lips.

'Why...are you doing...th-this?' Yoh rasped between breaths.

Hao didn't reply as he reached under their sweating bodies and grabbed Yoh's member, slowly stroking it. Yoh moaned when hao started to pump Yoh slowly, then in time with his thrusts, creating a rhythm.

'Why...?' Hao suddenly whispered as he regulated his breathing, 'Because I feel like it...' Was the only answer he would give his brother who only groaned. But actually, there was a better one...one that Hao felt like keeping to himself. It was the raw thirst for Yoh, for them to 'become one'. Hao didn't quite understand it to well but as far as he knew, this was as 'whole' as he could get without taking Yoh's soul...and he liked it.

He could feel his release coming soon, as well as Yoh's by the moans Yoh made and by the shivers and tingles that went through not only Yoh's body, but his as well. Hao's smirked faltered as he thrust all the way into Yoh, earning a loud pain filled moan from Yoh as he released into hiss hand. The tightening around Yoh's entrance gave Hao the push he needed and he groaned in satisfaction as he released his seed into Yoh.

Yoh was breathing sharply and he groaned when Hao pulled out of him. The elder twin smirked and leaned over to press a soft kiss to Yoh's forehead before getting up. He grabbed his clothes and put them on before heading over towards the door.

'Next time, cooperate and it won't be so painful.' Hao told him before leaving the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Yoh lay panting on the floor, his bare body shaking from exhaustion as he stared up at the ceiling. He frowned and sat up, his blank eyes staring at his discarded clothes before over at the clock that sat upon the desk. He ignored both as he quickly put his boxers on and ran out onto the courtyard where he took a deep sigh before unlocking the gate and leaving the area.

He kept running, not knowing whether or not he was being trailed, all he knew was that he had to get away from hao. Anywhere was better than back at the manor. When he opened his eyes,he found himself in the patch village, looking around for any sign of someone he knew...someone he could trust. He ran down an alleyway and stopped before a house. He knocked and waited as he tried to control his breathing. But he couldn't help the tears that streaked down his face, nor could he stop his shaking as he glanced up at the boy who answered the door.

Tao Ren stood in shock, his golden eyes widened as he took hold of Yoh's shoulder. Yoh looked at him pleadingly.

'Please...help me.'

OWARI

Kina: Oh my god, that was short. Forgive me please! This is like, the first sex scene I've done, I mean, writing the WHOLE thing (not just parts of it)...I'm proud but disappointed that it's so good, but soooooooooooo short. I had tremendous writer's block on this (don't ask why) because it's either my parents coming in my room to check on me ALL the time or I have no idea what to do.

Kaya: S'ok! Meh proud of you! hugs

Kali: It was great, and Kina corrected this herself! See how well she's becoming with her English grammar?

Kina: I know...maha, and thank you all my friends who are so good at English and French! You helped me a lot...

Kali and Kaya: review please!

Kina: Munches on cookie please do, I give you roses!

ARIGATO!


	8. smile

Disclaimer: not mine.

Kina: hello and welcome to the frigged up perpendicular almost para-universe world of Kina!

Kaya: hugs Kina well done on chapter 7!

Kali: disclaimer numba 2: i didn't not proof this, Kina did...she's doing the grammar and what not all on her own from now on. But i did do some side seat grammaring with her...just to check.

Kina: bows to Kali arigato Kali! Oh, yeah...please enjoy chapter 8 of Nightfall!

-----

He hated himself...

He despised looking at himself...

Things had changed...

Things were different...

Yoh Asakura sat silently in the far corner of the room he had been offered, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as he buried his head into his knees. He had stopped crying, he found that crying wouldn't change anything...so he gave up on that.

He had stopped caring, after someone had shown him such cruelty, he didn't know why he should bother helping others anymore..

He gave up...

Yoh sighed as he stared at his bare knees, his hair tickling his cheek, but he didn't bother to move it aside. When yoh arrived at the front door, Ren immediately brought him inside and placed him at the kitchen table. Everyone else was asleep and it was apparent Ren had been doing the same until Yoh woke him.

He asked questions but Yoh didn't answer any of them as he just rested his head on the table and started crying, his fists clenching tightly at the table cloth. After that, he can't remember, he was told that he passed out and Ren helped him to the spare room.

Yoh rubbed his eyes before getting up and lazily walking over to the door, sliding it open to see Horo crouching down before him. He sensed that the anui was eavesdropping, to see if he was alright. Yoh glared at him before walking off down the hall. Horo followed a bit behind, keeping an eye on his old friend to see if he would do anything.

Yoh made it down the stairs to see Ren silently eating breakfast. The Tao looked up when he noticed yoh staring at him, a small frown creasing his lips.

'Good morning Yoh, feeling better?' Ren asked, watching as Yoh walked over to the fridge and pulled out an orange. He then looked at the two of them before heading back upstairs to his room. Horo shrugged his shoulders at Ren before following Yoh.

The young Asakura stopped in the middle of the hall, his dull chocolate eyes scanning over the orange as if he didn't understand what it was. Horo gently took the fruit from yoh and peeled it for him, placing it back in his hand. Yoh looked at Horo for a second then down at the fruit, smirking slightly before walking into his room, closing it shut.

He stayed in there for hours, and by the time it was around lunch, Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove and the others had awoken and were now in the kitchen asking all sorts of questions. Yoh was listening, not only to their words, but to their thoughts as well. He took this time to get up and leave the room. Horo was back downstairs and had left Yoh alone, much to the young Asakura's liking as he slowly padded his way down the corridor until he came to a room he suspected was the bathroom.

He looked inside before deciding it best to just forget about it. When he turned around Manta stood before him, with a bag in his hand, holding it out to Yoh.

'It's clothes, they're for you...' Manta whispered, smiling when Yoh took the bag from the small boy. Manta opened his mouth to start a conversation but Yoh had already passed him and returned to his room.

Yoh dropped the bag to the floor, crouching down to see what was inside of it. He stared at the objects he pulled out, a black sweater, a pair of black slate pants, a baggy black t-shirt and wooden clogs. He sighed before slipping on the given objects, leaving the sweater undone because it really wasn't that cold in the mud brick apartment.

Yoh then made his way back downstairs where everyone immediately fell silent. Yoh raised an eyebrow but he dismissed it as he walked over towards the front door.

'Yoh...are you going somewhere?' Lyserg asked Yoh who dropped his clogs, slipping one foot into them at a time.

'A walk.' Yoh said simply as he opened the door, frowning when he came face to face with Anna who was glaring dangerously at him.

'How dare you leave us for Asakura Hao! How dare you cheat on me!' Anna said, raising her voice in anger as she went to slap him. But Yoh easily caught her hand and twisted it. He looked at her for a short second before letting her go. He then made his way up the street, shoving his hands in his sweater pockets.

-----

Yoh sat silently at a patch cafe, in one hand a cup of sakura tea while the other was drumming it's fingers against the table. Other shamans were looking at him, murmuring to each other how much this hooded boy looked like hao's brother.

'Hello stranger...' A calm voice said and Yoh glanced up to see Miyaki smiling at him. She took a seat next to him, placing her coffee down on the table. She blinked when he made no action to respond and she waved a hand before his face. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah...' Yoh said softly, forcing a smile upon his lips.

'You're lying.' She stated bluntly and he glared at her. 'Care to explain, or is it personal?'

Yoh opened his mouth to speak, but he looked away when he started to recall what Hao did the night before. Miyaki noticed Yoh's fingers shaking a bit and she took one of his hands.

'He's broken you hasn't he?' She asked, looking over the boy who had changed so much in such a short time. Yoh shot his head back to look at her, his eyes widened slightly. He bit his tongue and shook his head.

'no...not yet.' His voice sound rather raspy, as if he hadn't spoken a word in years.

Miyaki cocked her head to the side and gave a small exasperated sigh, 'Here...come with me.' She said, grabbing Yoh by the arm and dragging him out of the cafe and into the street. Yoh followed her reluctantly through the crowded streets, turning into an alleyway and into an open field. Miyaki kept walking as she brought him into the forest. Yoh looked around, he had never been here before...

Yoh stopped and banged into Miyaki who was smiling to herself. Yoh wanted to know what she was smiling for and he soon found out. Before him was a small stream that lead into a pond where fish splashed about and played. There was a mini waterfall that went from there on to another pond a meter below and then into another. Yoh gasped, it was beautiful.

'Miyaki...'

'I found it when I was angry with myself. It's like magic. When you're upset or angry, come here...But, at times it doesn't always show up, it's only for really special reasons. At the bottom of it all, there's a really relaxing onsen. It calms the nerves and I'm letting you use it...just this once.' Miyaki explained, winking to Yoh who thanked her. 'Gomen, Yoh... I have a match in half an hour, I gotta get ready. Tell me if you like it tomorrow when I come over. Kay? Ciao.' Miyaki said, smiling before she disappeared in thin air.

Yoh made his way down to the onsen where he sighed, he felt so relieved all of a sudden...it felt nice. Yoh undressed and placed his clothes, neatly folded, on a high rock. He dipped his toes into the water before gently lowering himself in. He let a small sighed escape his lips as he rested his head against one of the rocks. He looked about and noticed a towel hanging from one of the branches of a young cherry blossom tree, thinking Miyaki put it there.

He looked down at his hands, something felt strange though...like he was missing something... he didn't know what but he wanted to forget about it as he slipped farther into the hot water until you could only see him from his nose up. He stared through the bubbles at something, noting it was to thick of a steam to make out the object.

'You know...the last person who ran away from me, ended up food for the S.O.F...' A soft and sweet voice said and Yoh's eyes widened. 'What? Did you really think I would let you just walk right out the front door? Chicchieena...' Hao said as he leaned over, gently caressing Yoh's cheek with two long fingers.

'Leave me...' Yoh was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his own. Yoh pulled away just slightly, looking straight at Hao.

'Alone.' Hao finished his sentence, sitting in between Yoh's legs, his hand gently massaging Yoh's inner thigh. 'No, I won't.'

Yoh groaned softly when Hao ran a finger along his member. The elder twin smirked as he pressed his lips against Yoh's neck, sucking at the mark he made the other night.

'H-hao...' Yoh pleaded. The fire shaman glanced up at Yoh who was panting slightly, his half lidded eyes filled with lust.

'What, Yoh?' Hao asked against the sensitive skin, nipping at it playfully. Yoh looked down at him, a small frown on his lips as he thought of what to say.

Please...leave.' yoh pleaded.

'sure...' Hao smiled softly and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Yoh's forehead before disappearing in a lick of flames.

Yoh sat there, his chocolate eyes scanning over his knees that he had pulled up to his chest. He was so pathetic... He groaned and got up, getting dressed before leaving the area. He headed back towards the apartment to find to his dismay, an upset Anna.

-----

Asakura Hao sat before the fireplace, his narrowed eyes reflecting the flames that lapped at the wood like a kitten with it's milk. He frowned and cupped his chin in the palm of his hand, his other hand tracing little circle patterns on the other arm of the chair. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Yoh's thoughts on the little event they had earlier that day. Hao held a carefully guarded expression as he listened to the Tao's thoughts, going on about how he wanted to fuck yoh, but then getting guilty because he had Horo. Opacho noticed the way hao glared at the fire, not saying anything, she simply continued to drink her tea.

_Four more day yoh dearest, then you return to me..._

OWARI

Kina: Kyaa! I promised a longer chapter and here it is! The only problem was that it was strange... Gomen for Ren X Horo fans, but I have totally forgotten to write a good chapter with Ren and Horo. I am ((really(really)) disappointed in myself... pouts 

Kali: But...don't be bummed, Kina-chan will be making a oneshot with ONLY Ren x Horo...nothing more, nothing less!

Kaya: Yip! I like RxH stories...oh my god! I just thought of a cool pairing for harry pothead! ((not a HP fan)...RxH could stand for Ron X Harry! burst out laughing 

Kali: How dare you insult HP, the most weird but totally fuck ass cool pairing is suppose to be Draco and Harry! squeals Not that blunt boy...

Kina: slowly moves away from Kali Okay... Well review, and cookies for you, a choco chip latte and pretty white flowers, for you, my dearest fans! Hey, it rhythms! (i think)

ARIGATO!


	9. off

Disclaimer: bleh.

Kina: Ohayo! Well, this is chapter 9 of Nightfall, in which I'm proud to announce, there's only THREE chapters left after this one and this chapter will be posted in the same time frame as chapter 8...why? Cause i just felt like it.

Kali: Cool...wait...nani?! THREE chapters left?!

Kina: Yep! THREE!

Kaya: Okay, I get that you're both emphasizing the "three"...but...wow...that's not bad for your first multi-chapter...

Kina: I know...Well, please enjoy chapter 9 of Nightfall!

-----

Yoh sat silently at the table, taking a bite of his supper. His shoulders were tense as he felt all his "friends" eyes were on him. He looked up, a small frown creasing his lips.

'Um...can I help any of you?' He asked, raising an eyebrow questionably as he watched Ren and Horo shake their heads before leaving the room. Anna stayed though as she sat at the other end, her narrow eyes never leaving yoh.

The young Asakura seemed slightly disheveled as he returned his attention to his food. Obviously, having Anna around upset him...as if the woman had some sort of angry grudge against him. Yet...he didn't know what.

So, thinking like he normally would, he simply got up, placed his barely eaten supper on the counter before leaving the room. He sighed though, when he sensed Anna following. He stopped and turned around, blinking when she slapped him hard across the face. Ren and Horo came into the hall to see Yoh looking at Anna with a slightly pissed expression.

'How dare you?!' She screamed, watching as he wiped the small trail of saliva that marred his cheek. His gaze raised to Anna who was positively frying.

'What did I do...?' He asked.

Ren stepped forward and pushed Yoh away from Anna.

'Look, you're acting irrationally...nows not the ti--' Ren was shoved away by Anna who went over to

Yoh who seemed all to confused.

'What did you do?! You just walk off, away from me, and get captive by that bastard, Hao! Not only that, but I soon find that you've fallen in love with him! How can I not be angry?!' She asked him, glaring dangerously.

Yoh shook his head and ran up the stairs, using his sleeve to wipe away his tears. He ran into his room, flopping down on the futon he had placed in the far corner of the room. He frowned and buried his head in the pillow, his fingers gripping the sheets.

Why did he come here? Why couldn't he have gone somewhere else? In fact, he didn't know why he came here in the first place, he should've gone to Miyaki's. He should be slightly grateful that he was somewhere other than with Hao.

But...

Something felt as if it were missing...ever since Hao had done "that" to him, he felt whole...he never felt that good...well, ever. It was great, he had to admit, having sex with hie twin brother was the greatest feeling, yet he also hated it. He hated it deeply. He glanced at the bruise on his wrist from when Hao had pinned him down.

He groaned and shook his head, turning over onto his stomach. He looked out the window at the night sky, wondering what it would be like if everything were different. If he had grown up with his family (if he had one), what it would it be like? Had he no brother, all these friends...a fiancée. Would things had been different?

He was slowly starting to doubt everything Hao had told him, about being with him for his whole life, about having a family, but not having one. He felt so alone... it felt to familiar, like he had grown up most of his life alone. And he thought his brother had all the negative things... no, they were the exact same, in body and soul... he just hid behind a smile, a cracked smile.

Inside though, past those barriers these people tried so hard to break, there was Yoh, alone. he was always sitting in a dark room, in black clothes, cuts all over him and he was so silent. You could barely hear him breathing...

----- dream.

_I stood silently before myself, it was this dream again... I disliked this dream._

_It was more like a nightmare._

_I could hear his thoughts, they were so sad...I was so sad._

_He just sat there, me, my hair as long as Hao's current hair was except it was tied back. His dull chocolate eyes seemed slightly aware of my presence as I sat down before him._

"_Who are you?" He asked and I only frowned._

_'I am you...'_

"_Ah...me. I see," He murmured as he buried his head into his knees._

_'How are 'they'?' _

_His head lifts slightly so that I can see him, "'They', are fine..." He answers._

_I smile and nod, 'That's good... so... why this dream?'_

"_Nightmare, Yoh...nightmare." He corrected as he looked away from me. "I like this nightmare...it reminds me that I'm nothing but a lie... Don't you agree?" He glances at me from the corner of his eye._

_I frown, 'A lie...yes. But, can't you give me a better answer?'_

"_No." He said, bluntly._

_'You're nice.'_

"_No, I'm not." He said._

_I feel as if this is going nowhere so I just sigh in a way that he groans._

"_You're boring me... why not do something useful?"_

_'I am...am I not talking to you?' I ask._

_He scowls, "How is that helpful?"_

_'You don't get much company,' I told him._

"_So? It's better that way..."_

_'Can I take control?'_

"_Sure..." The other me said as it watched me get up._

_I changed the room to something a bit...more like a traditional Japanese room. Older Yoh looked around, frowning slightly._

"_It's too cheery." He stated._

_'Well...I'm tired of nightmares...I prefer dreams.'_

"_bleh..."_

_----- _dream end.

Hao sat atop a hill the overlooked the large lake with a part of the great spirit. He looked at it, a small frown creasing his lips. Opacho was down below trying to find something to do. Hao sighed and lay back into the grass, his arms crossing over his chest.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the thoughts of everybody. Nothing was more annoying than the thoughts of humans, especially when they got into detail of how they wanted to fuck the girl with the six inch mini skirt...those were louder than most. He wished he could just block them, so there was nothing but that of the thoughts of those he wanted to hear. He could only tune them down.

Yoh, of course, his thoughts were as if he were sitting right next to him and he was talking. He didn't mind though, his twin's thoughts were always so innocent, even when he's at the most depressed times in his life.

He liked to think what it would be like to live a normal life, with Yoh always with him...giving him what he always deserved. He liked to dream that he had a better life...a better life with Yoh. And it'll come true when he becomes the shaman king. He'll make sure Yoh was happy, happy with him and no one else.

'Hello Yoh-sama!' Opacho chirped.

Hao's eyes opened and he turned his head slightly to see Yoh walking down along the side of the lake, wearing nothing but an undone blue blouse and a pair of rolled up pants.

Yoh smiled slightly as he greeted Opacho who bowed before looking over her shoulder at Hao who was sitting up once more. Yoh didn't bother to look at him as he took a seat on one of the large rocks that were slightly being bashed upon by the water.

Hao watched as Yoh pulled his legs up to his chest, his arms wrapping around them. He frowned though, when he noticed Ren keeping a close watch not that far down the beach.

Yoh sighed as he stared at the great spirit, ignoring the fact that Hao had suddenly appeared next to him and had taken a seat. He was also ignoring Ren who seemed to be having a flip about Hao just being there.

'What are you doing here?' Hao asked, softly.

'I had a bad dream...my inner self wasn't in a mood to let me have things my way...so I woke up and went for a walk.' Yoh whispered, cocking his head slightly to glance at him.

'Your inner self?'

'Yes, he looks a lot like you...except he's me. Make sense?'

'No...Not the way you put it.' Hao said rather bluntly.

'Oh well...'

'You have two more days, you realize that?' Hao asked, watching his twin frown a bit.

'I was wondering when you would come and get me..' He whispered to himself, 'I mean, I knew I couldn't leave for a long time, I had to come back, didn't I?' Hao nodded. 'Besides, it's only right...if I return to you...since I belong with you.'

Hao seemed somewhat shocked but he quickly returned to his normal expression as he watched Yoh smile slightly, 'You don't hate what I've done...?'

'Yeah...kind of. But I can't stay mad at you, especially since you're my brother...' Yoh told him.

Hao smiled slightly as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Yoh's cheek before getting up. Yoh's blinked as he gently raised his hand to touch the spot where Hao had kissed him. He looked up at his brother, noticing the small smile that graced Hao's lips.

'I have to go now...Opacho's quite tired.' He whispered before he made his way over towards Opacho, 'Oh, and Yoh, I would do something about that..."inner self"...it's not promising of a shaman queen.' Hao told him before he and Opacho disappeared in a lick of flames.

Yoh blinked and gasped, 'HAO!'

OWARI

Kina: Okay, chapter nine is done. Sounds like Yoh's a little happier ain't he? Well...don't worry, he returns to Hao and he opens the gift –in the final chapter, mind you- from Hao and the ones from his "friends"...da da da dum!

Kaya: Wow...I wonder what's in them?

Kina: Not even I know... --;;

Kali: Oh well...Can't wait to find out!

Kaya: Review and I give you hugs and chocolates and candies and... Oh my god! It's ramen eating time, toodles!


	10. your

Disclaimer: Must I say it?

Kina: Okay...this chapter might get confusing.

Kaya: Why?

Kina: Because Yoh WILLINGLY returns to hao since he knows hao will barbecue his "friends" if he doesn't. And that little part ends strange and then we fast forward a week to where it's the semi finals and I don't want to spoil it so...yeah...okay?

Kali: Okay! Please enjoy chapter ten of Nightfall!

-----

Yoh sighed as he sat silently on the roof of the small apartment. Tonight, he would leave and return to Hao once more. He sighed again and slumped his shoulders, he felt so upset about just getting up and going, leaving these people with nothing but a silent good-bye. He frowned and scratched the back of his neck, glancing up at the night sky.

'Yoh...what are you doing up this late?' A voice asked and the said person looked over his shoulders to see Ren standing at the door that led to the stairwell. Yoh simply shrugged his shoulders and watched as the Tao came over and took a seat next to him.

'I...couldn't sleep.' Yoh lied, looking away.

'Liar,' Ren murmured, 'You shouldn't be so hard on yourself...'

'I'm not...I'm just so...lost.' He whispered, not knowing why he was opening up to Ren.

'Yes, you are.'

'no, I'm not!' Yoh said, raising his voice just slightly.

'Yes, you are!' Ren argued back.

'No, I'm no---?!' Yoh was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he watched Ren close his eyes. He frowned and shoved Ren away, gently slipping off the roof and landing on the floor with a soft 'thump'.

Ren frowned, 'Yoh?'

The said person looked away as he felt a familiar presence appear behind the Tao. Unfortunately, Ren sensed it a bit late and a large red finger sliced through his body. He gasped and looked over his shoulder at the spirit of fire who was glaring at him in a dangerous manner.

'How dare you touch what's mine...' A soft voice said.

Yoh watched as the SoF's hand pulled away, letting Ren fall to the ground. The long haired shaman smirked as he appeared next to Yoh, gently taking his hand.

'Hao...you said you wouldn't kill anyone...' Yoh whimpered, being hushed when Hao pressed a soft kiss to his lips, his grip on Yoh's hand tightening.

'He broke the rule... I said if they, he especially, touched you in a way I didn't...like, I would kill him.' Hao said. Yoh opened his mouth to speak but Hao glared, 'Now you must keep to your word.'

Yoh gulped and nodded, glancing over at Ren who lay dying on the roof before back at Hao. The elder Asakura only smirked as he pulled Yoh into a loose embrace, both of them disappearing in a lick of flames.

Ren groaned, 'ASAKURA!!!!'

----- one week later

The semi-finals had arrived.

Yoh sat silently in the first row of the stadium seats, his brother right next to him as he watched the Hanagumi, fight the Gandhara (sorry...but did i spell that right? And did they really fight them in the S.F of the S.F? Oh well...).

Hao smirked and glanced over at Yoh who was silently contemplating what he would do for supper, since it was his turn to cook. Hao picked up his binoculars and looked over at Horo and Chocolove who were sitting next to Ren who seemed as mad as ever, even thought it was hard to notice in all those bandages.

'Yoh...I have a question...and I want an honest answer.' Hao said.

Yoh blinked and raised an eyebrow, 'Okay...what's the question?'

'If hot dogs, come in packages of eight, why do hot dog buns, come in packages of ten?' Hao asked, watching Yoh's face put on a thoughtful expression.

'Well, because the the hot dog bun factory expects you to buy more hot dogs so that they'll make more money.' Yoh answered after a while.

'Then what will they do with the rest of the hot dugs that have no buns?'

'The customer will buy enough until they obtain an equal amount of both hot dogs, and hot dog buns.' Yoh said.

'So they'll have to eat eighty hot dogs?' Hao asked.

'Uh...yeah.' Yoh mumbled.

'Then, the answer is wrong. Who ever said I was originally talking about a profit or how many dogs you need to fill a bun? I was talking about a lesson that lies within the question. Therefore all information is irrelevant and therefore, you got the answer wrong.' Hao explained.

'But how?'

Hao frowned, Yoh was really stupid at times, 'There are other ways to understand a situation. You must think of it as a pathway that leads you to a left, and a right. Which path would you choose?'

'I would pick the right.'

'Why?' Hao questioned.

'Because the right is where the sun rises, therefore a new day to start a new.'

'Good. Now, trying using the example of the hot dogs and the buns. It is the same thing, but different words and a different answer. Yet, technically it means nothing more than something of a lesson in which I want the answer before the finals in five days.' Hao said.

Yoh frowned, 'You're giving me homework?'

'Yes...'

-----

Yoh sat silently on his bed, his narrowed eyes scanning over the brown paper package in which he had received from his friends. He held a small frown, his finger tips gently running along the paper. One of his fingers slipped into the small opening and he pulled it down, watching as the paper ripped open.

He ripped apart the rest, placing the wrapping next to him as he examined the video tape before him. On it, it simply wrote, ''Yoh.''

The young Asakura frowned and examined it before getting up, heading over to his dresser where he grabbed the grocery list and left his room. He shoved the tape into the back he used to carry the food and walked over to the front door.

'Where are you going yoh?'

Yoh turned around, 'To get the groceries...I have to start supper soon and I wrote down a list of things I need.' Yoh said, looking over at Hao who frowned, 'I won't be long...'

Hao nodded slowly, watching as Yoh only frowned and left.

-----

Yoh stepped into one of the patch places, heading over to the patch official who smiled at him.

'What can I help you with?'

'I need a private room with a VHS in it...' Yoh said.

'How long.'

'Not sure...but I'll pay for the time spent.'

The official nodded, 'Right this way sir.'

Yoh nodded and followed him to one of the rooms, quickly closing the door before the official could speak any more. He turned on the t.v and shoved the tape into the VHS. He seated himself before the t.v and watched as the screen made a clicking sound.

A short blonde teen appeared and yoh blinked.

'Hey Yoh...I know, that where ever you are, it must be with Hao, your brother right? It's been awhile I know that when you get this, i might be dead...but bear with me until the end of this recording...' He paused, coughing slightly, 'This is a video that me and everyone dear and close to you made...everyone included...I...hope you enjoy it.' He said, the camera fading for a second.

Then Anna appeared, her eyes closed as she firmly grasped her dress, 'Hello Yoh...I asked to record this alone, since I possibly can't let anyone other than you hear this... I'm...deeply...sorry. Don't ask why though, seeing as you'll probably never see this tape. Um... I want you to know that...I'm quite proud of you...really I am and I know I may seem like a bitch on the outside but yeah...you know what I mean. Or you should (1). Um...my turns up now and I'm going to say this...I...love you.'

The camera clicked again.

Horo was showing his shiny white teeth right in front of the camera before he backed up a bit. 'Sup dude? It's been so long now, well...it's really only been three months, but still...it's too long. So... you're with Hao now, that's interesting. Great, things here are going good too, me and Ren have been... going out for awhile and Ren still seems so upset that you're gone. Oh well...it was great to meet you, you helped me in a lot of pickles(2) and I'm real grateful...oh, I gotta go now, it's Ren's turn. Bai-bai!'

It faded and Ren came into view.

'You've helped me a lot ever since I met you. And...I'm quite glad that I did meet you, for I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you. You changed me a lot and over time, I slowly started to fall for you, Yoh Asakura. But when you left, Horo kind of took the place as my boyfriend and now...I'm doing better. In all truth, I'll never forgive you for betraying us...your friends.'

Ren smiled slightly before he left. Lyserg, Chocolove, Ryu, Amidamaru(3) and Tamao went before it returned to manta who said a small good bye before turning the camera off. Yoh frowned and buried his head in his knees, his fists clenching the fabric of his sweater. He really hated this.

-----

Hao walked slowly through the corridor, his narrowed eyes scanning over the floor as he made his way to Yoh's room. The boy had come home, looking as if he had been crying for more than half an hour and seemed slightly lost and confused. After preparing supper, eating then cleaning up his mess, yoh went straight to his room and didn't bother to greet hao on his way. Not only that, but Yoh's depressing thoughts only made hao slightly annoyed and therefore, he concluded to go and ask his dear brother what was up.

He stopped and knocked on the door that led to Yoh's room, frowning when Yoh made no answer to permit him entry. Hao frowned and turned the nob and entered, looking around the dark room, noting that the only light source, was the fireplace which seemed dimmed on purpose.

'Yoh?' He called out, smirking slightly when he found the boy lying silently on the sofa. He strolled over to him, leaning over the back of the sofa to gently caress Yoh's cheek with his hand. The younger Asakura flinched and moved his head slightly.

Hao frowned, 'Yoh...'

The young asakura's eyes darted from looking at the fire in the fireplace to Hao who was currently staring at him, 'What?' He asked.

'Nothing...I'm was just wonder why you're in such a stouty mood.' Hao said,'Care to explain?'

Yoh looked away, bitting his tongue. Should he ask?

'Who am I?'

It was a simple question, one in which Hao got tired of. He had told Yoh over and over again that he was his brother and that he was a ruthless killing machine. But obviously, Yoh had not taken to.

'Who am I, really?'

'You are...my otouto.' Hao said.

'Am I really?'

'...Yes.'

'Then why do I feel awful just lying here?'

'Because you're restless...'

'Hmm...' was all Yoh said as he closed his eyes.

Hao frowned and walked around the couch so that he was facing Yoh, his narrowed eyes scanning over the younger Asakura. Hao cupped his chin and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Yoh's lips. Yoh's eyes opened and he glared up at Hao, using his arm to shove him away.

'Stop it.' Yoh whispered.

Hao ignored him as he gently nipped at his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin, his fingers trailing down Yoh's sides. Yoh shook his head and pushed him farther away, slipping off the couch.

'Stop it!' Yoh said, anger lacing his words.

'I can tell you what you want to know...only if you were co-operating.' Hao whispered, watching as the younger twin shook his head. Hao shrugged his shoulders and leaned down, taking on of Yoh's nipples into his mouth.

'Do you know what "stop it" means?! I'm tired of being here, just obeying you! I'm not your puppet!' He yelled, taking a small breather. 'You don't have to go through those annoying and painful amnesia attacks! You don't get what I'm going through to have to keep a smile on my face because of you! God dammit, I just found out I really did have friends and worst of all, you lied to me!' Yoh finished.

Hao frowned, watching as Yoh suddenly dropped to the floor, his hands clenching his head as he let out a scream. Hao just stood there, tilting his head slightly before he left the room, leaving Yoh.

-----

Kina: OMG, I can believe I wrote that, and this is one of the longest chapters, six pages...

Kaya: I know...so sad. Kay, I'm explaining things for some who haven't read the manga...

1. When Anna says "you know what I mean. Or you should", she's referring to the like...book and a half past called Osorezan revoir. 2. when Horo talks about "you've helped me in a lot of pickles", he basically means that yoh got him out of a lot of tight situations. 3. Amidamaru was Yoh's ghostly companion and spirit alley for the original play through of the shaman king but Kina changed that so yeah. And she also put a "3" there cause ghosts can't exactly be caught on camera so Kina made it so...so yeah.

Kali: is appalled HOW CAN HE JUST LEAVE YOH LIKE THAT?! THAT IS BROTHER CRUELTY!

Kina: Please calm down Kali-chan, it's okay.

Kaya: I wonder what the last two chapters will be like.

Kina: Here's a hint, 1/4 of it is consistent of Ren and Horo. another ¼ is Yoh and Hao and then 2/4 is the beginning of the finals where Ren,Horo, Lyserg and ect take on Yoh and Hao -well, it's start with mainly Hao, Yoh's not there, you'll find out why next chapter. And oh, somethings drastically changed in Yoh! Find out next chapter! oh...and there's a main character death.

Kaya: Please review!


	11. face

Disclaimer: naw...

Kina: Woot! One chapter left! Oh damn...one chapter left. :( (yeah, i got a review about why i write with ' ' instead of " ", i just do so because that's how i write...sorry.)

Kaya: Hey...I heard you might be making a sequel...? looks at hopefully 

Kina: It's still unsure...I mean, should i? Cause I wrote the first chapter down on paper during history...

Kali: It's good though...oh, yeah...time to get this chapter a going, huh?! Well, enjoy please!

HAJIME!

Horo walked slowly up and down the hall, his normally wide eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. He held a small frown as he glanced up at the clock that was nailed to the wall, it had been three hours already.

'Ren, are you done in there?!' Horo asked, knocking on the door. He heard a low growl before he turned and opened the door. Ren sat silently in the tub, his eyes scanning over the water that swished slightly.

'What?' Ren asked softly.

Horo sighed and sat down next to the tub, his hand raising so that that he could wring his fingers through the Tao's hair. The smaller teen looked up at Horo who smiled, 'Are you alright?' He asked.

Ren nodded, 'Of course I'm alright, I was just thinking.' Ren answered.

Horo nodded, 'Tomorrow's the final day...when we decide who'll be the shaman king...'

Ren rolled his eyes. 'That's going to be me of course.' Ren snarked.

Horo laughed, 'Sure...'

'What?!'

'Nani mo...nani...what about Yoh?' Horo asked, somewhat curious as to what ren's answer will be.

'I can't wait to battle him, finally kick his ass!'

'I mean...what if Hao wins?'

Ren glared at him.

'He won't win... I know that he won't' Ren assured.

Horo nodded slowly, 'How?'

'I just know okay?!'

Ren wacked Horo across the head.

'Ow...'

'And besides, there is nothing we ourselves can do for Yoh...he has to fix his problems out for himself.' Ren murmured as he sunk deeper into the tub, trying to forget about the kiss. He scowled, pathetic.

-----

Anna walked slowly down the empty dirt path, her short hair blowing slightly in the wind. She sighed and leaned against one of the trees, her eyes closing. She hated this, being this long without Yoh was seriously making her go soft. With Yoh, she was the devil's mother, but without him, she felt so soft. She scowled, she hated that.

She frowned and pushed off the tree before she continued walking down the path. She came to the replica of the main spirit and kicked a pebble into the clear blue water. 'Fucking bastard!' She suddenly yelled, angry at one person in particular.

'What's...wrong, Anna?' A soft voice said and the said person turned slightly to see Yoh standing a good six meters away from her. His normal eyes had lost their color and he looked at her with furrowing brows.

She glared at him, 'What are you doing here?'

'Um...just walking.' Yoh replied sullenly.

Anna nodded, 'I hate you!'

Yoh nodded slowly, 'I know...' Yoh's dull eyes saddened slightly before he watched Anna fall forward. She groaned as a searing pain shot through her, her narrowed eyes noticing a giant foot was pressing down on her. The spirit of water, she thought as she tried to summon her shikigami but found she could not. Furyoko nullification!

'Yoh! Why are you doing this?!' She asked, looking up at yoh who held a calm look. She held back a scream when the SoW picked her up, tossed her in the air, then smashed her hard into a tree ten meters away.

'I hate you too...' He said before he walked over to her dying form. Yoh crouched down and cocked his head slightly, listening to her final breaths. 'I hate you too.'

----- (O.o;; did I just write that?!)

Hao watched as Yoh stood silently in the far corner of the room, his fists clenched as he held his head low. He had been like that ever since he had returned and hao wasn't bothered by it until just a few minutes ago when Yoh should have gone to supper.

'Yoh...' Hao called out as he silently made his way over to Yoh who flinched when Hao's arms wrapped around his waist.

'...What?' Yoh asked in a low whisper.

'Are you...okay?'

Yoh looked over his shoulder, a small frown creasing his lips before he nodded his head, 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

Hao smirked as he gently nipped Yoh's neck, earning a small gasp from the younger Asakura who tried to pull away. Hao frowned and his grip around Yoh tightened, his nails digging into his brothers skin.

Yoh shook his head, 'stop it.'

Hao looked up at Yoh, his narrowed eyes scanning over the younger shamans face before he shoved yoh up against the wall. Yoh groaned, jabbing Hao in the stomach. Hao bit his tongue and glared at Yoh who gulped and looked away.

'Please...no.'

Hao ignored him as he slipped his hand up Yoh's shirt, slipping it off of his head. He leaned forward and took one of Yoh's nipples into his mouth. Yoh gasped, his head tilting slightly as he watched Hao through half lidded eyes. Hao smiled as he ran his fingers down Yoh's chest, stopping at the rim of Yoh's pants.

'H-Hao...no!' Yoh pleaded, trying to shove Hao away.

Hao yanked his pants down and eyed his prize, 'Yes...' he murmured before he took Yoh into his mouth.

-----

Hao sat before the fireplace, Yoh lying down across his lap as Hao ran slender fingers through his hair. They stayed silent, having nothing to say, Yoh simply sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep. Hao watched the younger Asakura, a calm look over taking his features as he gently ran a finger along Yoh's jaw.

He lifted Yoh's chin slightly before pressing a finger to Yoh's forehead. A small red star appeared before his finger and Hao smirked, tracing it. He watched as the star started to disappear. Yoh's mouth opened and a small mewl came from his lips before Hao pulled his finger away. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Yoh's lips before he slowly slipped away.

'I'm sorry, Yoh.'

-----

Ren and the gang glared at Hao who stood at the other end of the field, his back facing them as he stared up at the great spirit.

'Where is Yoh?!' Horo asked, watching as Hao turned around to face them, a smile cascading his lips.

'Back at home...but he is none of your concern.' Hao said as he summoned the spirit of fire, jumping up onto it's hand. 'I am.'

Ren growled, 'Asshole! You ruined everything!'

'Why, Renny-kins, what have I ruined?' Hao asked, smirking at Ren.

'You hurt Yoh-dono, your own brother! Why would you do that?!' Ryu shouted.

'I never hurt him...he hurt himself most of the time...' Hao drawled, tilting his head. 'Now, are we just going to sit here and chat or are you going to "attempt" to stop me?' Hao asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ren summoned his spirit and activated his o.s, glancing over at Amidamaru who floated in the background. He returned his attention to hao and prepared to attack, Horo and the others following...

let the final battle of the shaman tournament begin...

...to issho ni watashitachi ishi imasu...

OWARI

Kina: It was short, I know. But I didn't want to spoil anything for the next chapter nor did I want to advance write it, so I just stopped it there.

Kali: Yeah...next chapter is long and weird et ca prendre par surprise can Yoh fait quel que chose vraiment...ummm...surprising.

Kaya: You can speak French?

Kali: I can speak Scottish, Newffie, English, francais quebecios, Japanese, Jamaican, and Spanish.

Kina: I only speak four. Oh, to issho ni watashitachi ishi imasu, means together we will be.

Kaya: Maa...in can only speak three. :(

Kina: Oh well, please review! Oh, and for not responding to anyone's posts I will respond to your posts at the end, make a respond to reviews chapter., since they make me so happy! Kays?

ARIGATO!


	12. but me!

Disclaimer: no.

Kina: this is the last chapter , I'm quite glad, I mean, this turned out not that bad, over 3000 people have read my story...surprising.

Kali: and it's your first multi-chapter! Congrats.

Kaya: yep, congratulations...I'm proud of you.

Kina: blushes and bows thank you...alright, let's get this chapter rolling.

-----

He shot up in bed, wiping the sleep out of his eyes before looking around. A small gasp escaped his lips as he noticed something...he knew. He knew everything now, all the things that had been lost were now found. He got up from his futon and quickly put on a white shirt and a pair of black slate pants. He pulled his hair back in an elastic before running out of the room and down the hall.

He skid to a stop in front of a particular door and knocked, hearing no answer, he opened it. The room was empty, the only thing in there a desk, dresser and a futon. He frowned and turned around, running down the hall to the front door where he left.

He clenched his fists as he made his way down the dirt road, biting his lip as he turned towards the great spirit. He shook his head...no, this couldn't happen! He wouldn't let it!

He ignored the tears that flowed freely, 'HHHAAAAAOOOOOOOO!!!!'

-----

Asakura Hao froze, he narrowed eyes widening. He pressed a hand against his chest...Yoh had just... called him. How? He thought but before he could think anymore of it, he had to dodge the attacks Ren and the others kept launching at him. He frowned and moved his hand slightly, the spirit of fire's hand shooting forward so that he punched Ren back a few hundred meters.

'Bastard.' Ren groaned as he got up, ignoring the obvious pain that soared through his body as he glanced over at Horo who seemed slightly concerned.

'Please, give us Yoh!' Manta pleaded, frowning when Hao ignored him, concentrating on Faust and Ryu who kept using their multi attacks where Ren and Horo were trying to do a sneak attack. 'Hao, give us Yoh!' Manta shouted.

The small blonde gasped suddenly when S.O.F grasped him in his hand, his grip tightening. Manta cried out, wincing slightly when S.O.F's grip tightened.

'Shut up.' Hao said bitterly, his narrowed eyes watching as manta slowly started to get crushed which the others watched helplessly. A small smirk creased the fire shaman's lips as he watched the human writhe in pain when the S.O.F's hand tightened even more.

The hand suddenly disappeared when Ren slashed at it, watching as manta fell to the ground, taking quick greedy breaths of air. Hao's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Ren who smirked, obviously beaming in glory.

'You're pathetic, helping a human...and I really thought you were strong enough to join me, but obviously not...' Hao said, S.O.F's hand outstretching to grab Horo who tried to use Kororo to get free.

'You asshole! Give me back Horo!' Ren yelled, letting his emotions spill when he watched as Hao raised an eyebrow and tossed Horo back a few hundred meters.

'Weak...I have no need for you in my world.' Hao said, preparing to kill them all. The S.O.F put his hands together and a stream of fire spread forth from his hands, heading straight towards Ren and the Ren. Ren put up a shield and look away from the fire, wincing slightly.

Damn...

They couldn't beat him,

this was pointless...

He closed his eyes in defeat, lowering his kwan-do.

He blinked when he felt nothing, he could hear nothing but the sound of...water? He looked up to see the S.O.W crouching before him, blocking the attack with a giant gush of water...and before him stood Yoh.

'Hao, stop this!' Yoh said, glaring at Hao who smirked and jumped off his spirit, landing with a soft "thump".

'Yoh, it's good to see you.' Hao said, giving Yoh a small smile before he glanced at the others who seemed shocked that Yoh was saving their butts.

The S.O.W pulled back when Yoh lifted a hand, his attention turning back towards his brother, 'Hao...I...' Yoh stopped speaking when he felt everyone's eyes on his. 'Ummm...'

'You want us to be alone?' Hao asked, noticing the quick nod Yoh gave him. Hao glanced at Yoh's friends before taking his hand, making both of them disappear in a lick of flames. Ren growled and dug his kwan-do into the ground, who the hell's side was Yoh on?!

Else where, which really wasn't far from the battle field, Yoh and Hao stood silently in a gassy field, neither one saying anything.

Yoh sighed and broke the silence, 'I can't allow you to do this, you know that right?' Yoh asked, looking away.

Hao kept a calm look, 'I know...'

'And I can't allow you to live either...' Yoh murmured, blushing slightly when Hao lifted his chin with a slender finger.

'I am a warrior, all day long I fight, therefore, to meet with you on the battle field would not only prove as a challenge, but it would result in one of us dead.' Hao told him, smirking.

Yoh bit his bottom lip before he quickly leaned over and pressed his lips against hao's. Hao seemed slightly taken aback by this but recovered as he let Yoh kiss him, for a short while at least before he pulled away.

'This doesn't change anything...' Hao told him.

Yoh looked at him, giving Hao a sad smile, 'I know...'

Lyserg growled as Yoh and Hao returned, both boys parting from each other. Yoh walked back over to the gang and grinned as he tilted his head slightly to see Hao summoning his fire sword.

'Yoh...?' Horo called out, blinking when Yoh looked at him, a sly expression lingering in his eyes. He felt as if Yoh was going to kill him...so he slowly backed away.

/Hao, today we finish this.../ Yoh thought, raising the katana that glowed a slight blue. He charged at Hao who took a fighting stance, preparing to handle Yoh.

_I remember..._

_it was snowing..._

_I was lost..._

_and somebody stole my first kiss..._

_I could tell by the way the wind blew, a storm was coming, or it had just arrived at my doorstep. But I wasn't even home, so I didn't know. I shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. I squinted to see where I was going, yelping suddenly when I tripped over what I guess was a tree's roots and I tumbled down a hill and fell of something... I blacked out._

_My eyes snapped open and I noted how I was no longer outside but in a chilly hut. I tried to sit up, but the pain was to intense and I sighed, giving up. I frowned, someone must have found me. If it is my good for nothing family, then my attempts of running away were futile._

_'Why would you run away in the first place?' a long haired boy asked and I noticed he was no older than me. He stood at the open door and I frowned, looking away. I heard him laugh and his footsteps that got louder as he got closer to me._

_He sat down and gently took the cloth that was on my forehead and placed it in the pitcher, wringing it out before placing it back. 'You know, it was quite suicidal for you to go out during that thunder storm.'_

_/Well, had I known, maybe I would have not/ I thought, staring up at the ceiling. _

_'Doesn't matter had you known or not, just looking at the sky gave it off...' He said and my eyes snapped back to look at him._

_'Wh-what?' I asked, coughing slightly. _

_He only smiled, 'Think instead, you have a sore throat...' He said, pausing for a second. 'I can read your thoughts, so I know what you're thinking.' _

_I only nodded._

_'My name's Hao...' He said._

_I nodded again, Yoh._

_'I hope you don't mind, but you'll be here for a few days, at most five, until the storm passes and until you get better.' Hao told me and I nodded, some how I felt as if I knew this kid, as if he and I were old pals. He gave me a smile before getting up and walking over to the door._

_'I'm going to get something to eat...I'll be back soon. If you need anything, just think.' He told me before leaving, closing the door behind him with a soft "click"._

_I sighed again and closed my head, great, now I was stuck here with a kid who looks exactly like me. Not only had running away from my family been a failure, I end up getting hurt and end up at a strangers house. I shook my head slightly, I should be grateful that he took me, I mean, I could have been frozen solid by now. Either that or I could have been found. I noticed that my furyoko was being blocked by some sort of force field, that was good to know. I wouldn't get found here. _

_I raised my right hand and examined it, counting the band-aids, six._

_I parted my fingers and turned my palm towards me and blinked when I saw the door open and that Hao kid come in, holding a tray of food. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed my hand was in the air and smiled._

_'Why are you doing that?'_

_/Because... I just wanted to see/ I told him._

_'See what? It's a hand.' He told him, taking a seat next to me. He placed a bowl soup next to him before placing the tray behind him, leaving a bowl on it._

_/Well...I'm not accustomed to having free time... that's a great privilege/ I paused...having trouble wording my next thoughts. /In my family...I am nothing but a tool, they want to make me something I'm not by making me enter the shaman fight and defeat someone/_

_'Would you mind explaining?' Hao asked._

_I looked away and bit my tongue /No matter what I do, I am treated heartlessly, my father has high limits and I can't handle it. Therefore, I am punished for doing nothing.../_

_I frowned when he cupped my chin in his hand and moved it slightly so that I was facing him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I froze and my eyes widened in shock..._

_...what?_

_It was different after that..._

_I learnt a lesson..._

_and I never saw him again... (1)_

never, until now...

The two swords clashed and made a sharp sound as Hao put pressure on the blade, forcing Yoh to jump back so that he could block Hao's attack a bit better. Ren and the gang watched, knowing they could do nothing but watch, from the side.

Yoh groaned when Hao kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying against a pillar that broke. Yoh fell forward, a small mewl coming from his lips. Hao walked over to him, pulling Yoh up by his hair. The younger twin gasped as Hao's grip tightened, Yoh's hand raising to clutch at is arm to make him let go.

'Game over, otouto...' Hao whispered, raising a hand when Yoh's friends tried to stop him, the S.O.F stopping that in an instant.

Yoh's lips parted, whispering something so low that only Hao could hear. He coughed and spoke up, 'It's not me who will die...it is you...onii-chan.'

Hao let a small gasp escape his lips as the blade of Yoh's katana punctured his chest, a trail of blood running along the blade.

How...

...blood?

Hao let go as he took a step back, staring at Yoh for a second before over at the great spirit. He frowned and disappeared in a lick of flames, spirit of fire, disapatting into the night sky. Yoh dropped the katana and pressed a hand against his chest, suddenly feeling a weird jab stab through him. He leaned over and screamed, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his chest... (2)

----- one week later.

A long haired boy stood silently before the room, his eyes scanning over it before he closed the door. He went into his room and walked over to the closet where he finished packing his things and sighed, taking the bag of luggage out into the hallway where his friend waited to take it.

'Is that all?'

'Yeah...' He said, smiling sadly to the blue haired boy who nodded and took the bag, walking down the hall. He stopped and turned to look at his friend who was looking into his room.

'You alright?'

'Huh? Oh...go on ahead, I forgot something...'

The blue haired teen nodded and left towards the car that waited out front. The long haired brunette frowned as he went back into his room and over to the package that was lying on the windowsill. He picked it up and started to undo the package, his eyes narrowing in an upset way when he looked over the simple silver chain that had a single silver star dangling from it. He lifted it and pulled it over his head, tucking it under his shirt.

'I found out the answer...life's not fair, you can't expect it to be... we have to make our life the best of which we can make it... so that we can live on this planet, with humans...' He whispered, knowing that no one would hear him.

He then left the room and closed the door, reluctantly letting go of the knob. He took the last bit of luggage and left the house. He sighed and handed the bag to the purple haired teen before turning to close the sliding doors. He took out the key and locked the door.

He turned around and smiled to his friends who waited. He started walking down the stairs, enjoying the soft breeze...

As we go through life...

we not only have to under stand that we are just part of something bigger...but that we are a part of something more. Because no matter if you hate someone, you can never really hate him...

So is it not natural for human kind to go on thinking about themselves, is it not right to be selfish? He didn't think so...but in all truth, he was selfish, and he learnt Hao's greatest lesson... that there was always going to be eight hot dogs and ten buns.

Yoh couldn't help but laugh as he wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek...

Yeah...it was okay to be selfish, to want something for yourself...

He wanted something...and he had it... but he gave it up, he gave it up for humanity's sake.

OWARI!

Kina: weeeeeeeee...I'm am over joyed, for i have finally completed my first multi-chapter...kyaa.

Kali: I ish proud of you... hugs tight

Kaya: glomps both of them thank you Kina for actually finishing it...i mean, every time you wrote a chapter it seemed as if you weren't sure if you were going to continue it or not. And you did, so yay!

Kina: Okay...explanation (1), meant that Yoh was remembering something, when Hao stole his first kiss... don't know why but I felt like sticking a flashback right there. Lol. And during the flashback, Yoh and Hao were fighting, so don't think that that was the first blow...no...it was like, later on. And (2) was for when Hao "died", Yoh felt his pain, because they're twins, half of the same soul, and so on, so on. So yeah.

Kaya: please review!

Kina: yes, iIthank everyone who reviewed, you were the kind ones who made sure I kept going...and I'll respond to all your reviews... .

ARIGATO!


End file.
